You Belong To Me
by GGO aka G
Summary: After her tumultuous encounter with Bill and Eric in S3's finale.  Sookie and Eric talk, one thing leads to another and wouldn't you know it...after a thousand years even he can be surprised. For MATURE audiences ONLY!  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong to Me**

I wanted to say thank you very much to a lovely group of people. Teewhy1977 and the FanFic Girls Reading posse...you guys are truly inspiration and I can't thank you enough. Your enthusiasm is addicting.

I decided to venture into doing a multi-chaptered story this time around therefore this is rather long and I apologize in advance but I thought a lot of things needed to be cleared/settled between Eric & Sookie.

I do hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.. Be kind and leave a review.

I don't own the characters….blah, blah, blah. On with the show.

* * *

_**Eric**: "Did you tell her that you originally were sent by the Queen to procure her? Because of what she might be."_

_**Sookie**: "What?"_

_**Bill**: "I did not know why she wanted you. As I grew to know you, I purposefully kept you from her."_

_**Sookie**: "Were you ever going to tell me?"_

_**Bill**: "I hope to someday, I swear it."_

_**Eric**: "What about you let two psychos beat her within an inch of her life? So you could feed her your blood, the night you met her. Do you think she'll forgive you for that?"_

Painful flashes of that night came roaring in like a tsunami.

_**Sookie**: "Oh my God! Is it true?"_

_**Bill**: "Yes."_

_**Eric**: "He tried to silence me tonight, so you would never know. He doesn't want to protect you, he only wants to protect himself."_

_**Sookie**: "Get out of my house."_

_**Bill**: "Pl-lease."_

_**Sookie**: "Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever! – "You manipulated me to falling in love with you."_

_**Bill**: "It is who you are, Sookie. Not what you are, that I love. Who I'll love always until I meet the true death."_

_**Sookie**: "Love! You don't get to use that word. I rescind my invitation."_

_**Bill**: "No!"_

_**Sookie**: "You too! Get the fuck off my porch and out of my life!"_

_**Eric**: "For the record. I would have never given you to Russell."_

_**Sookie**: "Go back to hell, where you came from - You fucking dead piece of shit!"_

_**Eric**: "I'm sorry to see you suffer like this. I thought you had the right to know."_

_

* * *

_

The strangeness of the past few days, the agitation, within her this new and sudden flare of restlessness that had felt strangely like arousal were too much.

She had been driving herself too hard to repress all that had happened. She needed a break. Just one evening. She obviously needed it. A girl's night out would do the trick, although she couldn't get in touch with Tara, she decided she would still make the best of it.

It was probably for the best...

She feared no one would understand, much less know what it felt like. She was so different from the young, naive girl she once was. She didn't want to be. She didn't want to think of all the death and destruction that had taken hold of her, her life. She wanted to be that girl again.

Oh yeah, she needed to get away from here and herself.

She jumped into her car with no particular destination in mind, she just knew she needed to get away. She drove for a few miles before she realized where she was headed. Why was this happening? Why on earth would she actually choose to go there?

She tried to stay away, to remember that he kept things from her too, just like Bill. That he manipulated her, but mostly she'd obsessed about Eric and this strange, uncontrollable need to be with him.

Although her rampant thoughts were logical and her conscious pulled at her, she continued to drive. The further she drove, the stronger her anticipation grew.

What was she going to say when she got there? Would he really want to see her after what happened? She shook her head. Why should she care if he was upset with her or not? He was the one that betrayed her. Yes, he's an arrogant, stubborn ass but she thought they had an understanding.

* * *

He couldn't satisfy his hunger. He'd even fed more than usual tonight. He could feel the warmth of extra blood in his body. But that warmth didn't soothe the need deep inside him.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. He wondered if she was okay. Did she hate him. Afterall, he'd tried to make Sookie realize that what he'd done, he'd done as retribution for the way Compton had hurt her. No mortal in all his undead life had held so much interest for him.

* * *

Everything that happened with Bill was haunting her. A combination of doubts about herself and risking a sort of relation with Eric left her thinking she was going to mess herself up even more. By the time she reached his home she resolved that she wasn't going to let her insecurities hold her back.

Driving along the quarter-mile drive she noticed the prominent rows of live oak trees bordered on each side. The antebellum home a former plantation house sat on six acres of landscaped gardens. The two-story structure was a combination of Greek Revival and French Colonial architecture. The striking exterior - featuring soaring eight foot round Doric columns that surrounded the house complemented the scroll wrought iron balconies overlooking the estate.

Before her hand reached out for the doorbell, the door opened. "Sookie, how did you?"

"Pam," they both said in unison.

"What brings you here this sizzling summer night?"

"I wanted to thank you." She admitted. "For what?" The look she provided - the gesture answered his question.

"Do you want to come inside?" He offered. She was nervous. "Yeah. Yes, I do."

Admiring the polished hardwood floors, she trailed her fingers over the back of the leather sofa and paused to study the artwork on the walls.

"This is amazing," she said. She slowly turned, expression rapt as she took in everything. "You own all of this?"

"Admiring my assets?" He asked with a cunning smile. Disregarding his crude behavior, she asked. "How long have you lived here? I always thought you lived at Fangtasia." He chuckled. "A few years. Although I spend a lot of time there. I would hardly call that my home."

"It's really beautiful."

"Not to spoil your amusement but I'm sure you didn't come all this way for a tour." She nodded, and her cheeks grew pink.

"Not working at the bar, tonight?" He shook his head. "Didn't feel up to it."

"What, were the scads of adoring women too much for you?" She teased. "Jealous much?" He winked at her, buffering his teasing. She gave him a reproving look. "Strangely, I missed that killing look." He conceded.

Looking down, she admitted. "Everything you said was true. And I believe you." Her words pleased him. He didn't quite understand why, but they did all the same. Then she glanced at him, and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes, he could sense indecision on her skin.

"But I keep telling myself I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to trust you," she said.

She shouldn't. He wasn't the trust worthy sort. But the greedy creature that he was, that didn't stop him from wanting her trust.

"Why not?"

"What do you think of me? Honestly." She asked.

He frowned. What did she mean?

She must have seen the confusion, because she added, "I mean, one minute you're running to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. But then the next you treat me like I'm disposable." She didn't sound accusatory, but rather just stating the facts.

"You're right," he said. "I am sorry to be so confusing. I'll admit I confuse myself. I've lived over a thousand years, there are things in my life that I've seen with humans that are not so impressive to me. I guess you can say at times I'm somewhat arrogant and confident by fault."

"Finally," she sighed. "I just don't know, Eric. Part of me does want to be your friend. Very much. But the truth is I don't have a great track record with guys, platonic or otherwise. I'm a little gun shy at the moment."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, suppressing a wave of irritation. "Because of Compton?"

She nodded, not making eye contact. "I'd like to think I'm not like Bill." He said sedately, exposing his signature smirk.

She smiled at that. "No, you definitely are not like Bill. I know you're concerned for my well-being and from what I can tell my happiness, but why?"

With his eyes on hers he slowly approached her. "That night I only thought of you. Wanting you." The words shouldn't have brought her joy. After all, what did this really mean?

"I – I don't understand what you want from me, Eric."

"Sookie, you aren't the same as the other women, because I…..he paused." "I like you a lot. And that scares the shit out of me. And frankly, it should scare you too."

Sookie stared at Eric. "I don't find you scary at all. I do find you moody and more than a little hard to understand at times."

Didn't this woman have a lick of sense or self-preservation, he thought. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Inhaling – a hint of something spicy, like an exotic mixture of vanilla and cinnamon wafted around him, her scent - growing more and more intense until it was nearly overwhelming.

His body reacted, his muscles tensing, his fingers twitching. And his cock hardened, both tense and twitching in his pants. What the hell?

He was aroused. But what caught him off guard, he ran his tongue over his canines – they were normal. The rock-hard erection in his pants was not. He always had simultaneous erections. Fangs, cock. Fangs, cock. That was just how it worked.

She forced herself to stop staring at him. Reacting to him. Those eyes, his strong sculpted arms, his soft delicious lips, his hair, all disheveled and lovely. Did she really want him? How could she when she didn't understand him at all?

Desire so strong that it almost made her cry out, ripped through her, shredding any trace of calm she'd found. Every muscle in her body tensed, every sense sharpening until her whole being was centered on the man before her.

She glanced at him, and then before he realized what she intended to do, she kissed him. The kiss was quick, impulsive.

The brief contact with her body heated his skin as he absorbed her warmth. Need flared. Eric sensed she was regretful, so he stepped away from her. He wanted to pull her back against him and taste her heat, but he didn't.

Why had she kissed him? And why had she allowed herself to react. Were the thoughts going through their minds.

Sookie excused herself to go the bathroom, closing the door she slid to the floor. Her limbs were weak, and her heart seemed to be beating a little out of rhythm. She repeated to herself several times that she wasn't going to be interested in him in any way aside from a friend. But her traitorous mind always returned to their kiss. Not tonight's kiss their first kiss.

That kiss had been the kind a woman would remember years from now when she was old and gray.

Looking in the mirror, she noticed her lower lip appeared a little swollen and her complexion was flushed. She turned on the water, and splashed some onto her face.

She walked back in to the room, she didn't see him. "Eric," she called.

Damn, he loved the soft, slow lilt of her accent. He didn't even have to look at her to feel aroused. Her voice alone made him crazy with wanting her. He came to stand beside her, studying her profile.

His hand came up to caress her cheek, his fingers gentle and reverent over her skin. His eyes held hers, so intense they seemed to glow. "I love how you say my name," he murmured.

Moisture pooled between her thighs, dampening her panties. Her nipples hardened, rasping against the flimsy material of her silk bra. Her mouth watered. She swallowed. _Control yourself What was she thinking? What was she doing here?_

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you." His voice low, husky. And so sexy. "As crazy as this sounds, I want to be with you, Sookie." He paused, the words sounded silly even to him. "You're the first thing I think of when I awaken. You're the last thing I think of before I sleep."

Deep down if she was honest with herself she'd wanted him too – she couldn't refute it.

Her insides quaked. No one had ever said anything like that before, not even Bill. But could she trust he wasn't just giving her a line? He knew how to manipulate her into doing what he wanted.

"Sookie, say something." His voice uncertain, none of his usual self-assurance laced through the words.

She had to take a chance. She understood his words and felt it; she couldn't seem to stay away from him either. She didn't want to. He looked away from her, his defeated expression telling her he felt like a bewildered child.

"I wanted you too." She admitted her eyelids dipped to half-mast. She did want him, more than she'd let herself believe. "Before - I told myself it was wrong. I told myself I needed to stay away from you. I used Bill as an excuse, it was safe." She looked into his pale eyes, a blue so light.

Eric grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close. Before she realized, her mouth was on his, he was tasting her with a greed he couldn't restrain. She responded, her mouth opening to let him in, their tongues tangling. The kiss grew into frenzy. He wanted to devour her, each brush of their lips, each sweep of their tongues firing his need more, until he couldn't remember wanting anything more than this woman.

She tasted hunger on his lips but he held it in. Again, her body told her this is what she needed. This is what she'd been wanting. He was what she wanted. The need was in control now.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath, long, strong fingers stroking over her skin until they reached her breasts.

He lifted his head, gazing at her intently as if waiting for her to tell him it was alright for him to continue. Her breasts ached. Her nipples strained, swollen and taut against her bra, begging for his touch.

He rasped his thumbs over and around her hardened nipples, pleasure swirling through her with each pass, each twirl.

"Oh my God, Eric," she whimpered, arching against him as he squeezed her, teasing the over-sensitized buds.

He was acting totally on instinct. And every instinct was telling his body he needed to touch her. With his hands. With his mouth. He had to explore every inch of her.

He nudged her chin up and captured her lips. Sookie clutched Eric's shoulders leaning into the kiss. His lips moved over hers, sampling her as if she was some rare delicacy that had to be savored slowly.

He slid her hands down her body to the button of her shorts. He tore his lips away from hers, watching her as he worked the button undone.

She pulled away slightly, her eyes focused on the floor. For the second of the evening he looked uncertain. "Not sure?" He asked.

"It's just that...it's not something I've done." She bashfully admitted.

His frown deepened, not following what she was trying to say. Then he froze. "You are a virgin?" He asked, clearly he thought after all this time she had been intimate with Bill.

She pulled in a deep breath, her face turning pinker by the moment. "Bill and I never..." she couldn't finish the statement, her eyes remained focused on the floor.

"Oh I see," he answered. He found the whole thing very favorable after his initial shock. Of course, how did he not see it. He couldn't remember the last time he had tasted or smelled a mortal that untainted, that pure.

He crooked his index finger under her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, sweet Sookie." He said, then gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted. He placed a finger on lips. "Shh."

He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue flicked against her bottom lip. Hot, roughened silk added to the warm velvet of his lips. She hesitated at the new sensation. Her body tensed as he pulled her fully against his hard chest. The rippling of his muscles, powerful against her, under her hands.

"Sookie," he murmured against her mouth, his voice heavy with need. His need fired hers, making her body burn. She strained against him, her hand moving over his arms, his shoulders. His mouth became more urgent, moving over hers in hungry kisses. His tongue tasting hers, his hands moving to her hips, walking her backward until she was between his hard chest and the wall. Pinned and trapped.

She pulled away. "Eric, I want to make love with you. Tonight." She said softly.

Eric was sure that he must be hearing things. He had to be. "Are you sure?" What if this was just an impulsive decision brought on by passion?

She stared at him and nodded. "I've never been more certain."

"I don't want you to think you made a mistake later." Now that she admitted her feelings, he truly didn't want that. He couldn't bear for her to pull away once he finally had her.

She laughed. "The fact that you are trying to talk me out of it only makes me more sure."

He smirked at her. "That's all I had to do to convince you?" She laughed again, "Apparently. Now please just kiss me."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He caught her mouth, nudging her soft lips open so he could taste her.

A pleased moan vibrated low in her throat and straight into him. Eric pulled back, looking her in the eyes, she nodded.

He pulled her closer, she sank willingly against him, her hands stroking his face, his chest. Wildly, they consumed each other.

His lips leaving hers to move hungrily over her throat, across her collarbone, she moaned.

He flicked open her shirt's first button, then moved on to the next one. The last button came undone and he pushed the shirt open. His fingers skimmed up her stomach, sending quivers of anticipation scooting across her flesh.

With deliberate slowness, his touch circled a breast, his gaze holding hers, drowning her in the flames of his desire as his caress gradually worked inward, reaching but not quite touching the aching sensitive center.

"Eric, please." She begged. "Not here." He bent and wrapped his arms around her upper thighs, lifted her carrying her effortlessly up the stairs to his bedroom.

He took her hand, kissing her fingers as he pulled her inside. Candles flickered in wall sconces near the king-sized bed, throwing yellow light across the red satin sheets.

She looked around worriedly. "No, I wasn't expecting company. I happen to enjoy the dim lighting." He said with a grin, reassuring her.

God, he wanted this woman. He wanted to do this with her forever, be inside her, feel her heat, her slickness. His body tightened as suddenly his hunger joining his rising desire, sharpening and intensifying the already powerful sensation, until all he could think about was the way it would feel if he drank her blood, while she took his cock into her.

A shard of possessiveness ripped through him. She was his. At least for tonight.

* * *

**A/N - **TBC...that's of course - the more reviews (= love) the quicker we can get to the smutty goodness :)

I had this song "Sunshine" on repeat as I wrote this...I think the words somehow apply to Eric and Sookie's impressive relationship. "Soric" FTW!

Cloudy was the day when Sunshine came into my life  
And made it brighter  
She touched me with her warmness as the light shines from her smile  
She makes me happy  
I could never keep myself away 'cause when I'm next to her  
I feel the warm rays reaching out from her love

Chorus: She touch me with a smile that glows  
I can't go a day without my Sunshine  
She warms me with her heart of gold and  
I can't go a day without my sunshine

When life's troubles come around  
And they start to get me down I call my Sunshine  
Because there's no other remedy strong enough for me  
Just her  
I can never keep myself away 'cause when I'm next to her  
I feel those warm rays reaching out from her love

Chorus

Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine…

All I wanna say girl…

You know, sometimes sunshine turns to rain…

Every night was the same. The same dream. The same words. The same feeling – emptiness. Eric's last words clanked through her mind like a church bell, she couldn't abandon them. _"I'm sorry to see you suffer."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much to all that sent in reviews, added this story as their favorites or on alerts. The response has been so overwhelming that I'm honored and truly ecstatic. It's been very encouraging.

I would like to clarify a couple of things as it was brought to my attention and I apologize for the confusion.

The first part of chapter 1 is indeed one of the last scenes of Season 3's finale. The basis of this story after that scene is essentially Sookie finally realizes how manipulative Bill has been and that there is basis to trust Eric although she's upset with him and feels betrayed.

In addition, I wanted to have her first time with Eric, so in this story – yes, she "IS" a virgin. This is the only part of the story that doesn't follow the show.

Again, I don't own the characters….blah, blah, blah.

Just remember reviews equals **MORE** sex! (puss/puss)

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously...

"Eric, please." She begged. "Not here." He bent and wrapped his arms around her upper thighs, lifted her carrying her effortlessly up the stairs to his bedroom.

He took her hand, kissing her fingers as he pulled her inside.

God, he wanted this woman. He wanted to do this with her forever, be inside her, feel her heat, her slickness.

A shard of possessiveness ripped through him. She was his. At least for tonight.

* * *

Once there, he eased her down on the bed placing her in the center. He didn't follow her. He leaned over her, studying her, his handsome face cast in shadows with only the glittering light of the candles. "You're sure?"

She gazed back up at him, understanding his hesitation. She knew this was a huge change in attitude. But she needed to let go, even if just for this one night.

He regarded her for a moment, and she couldn't quite read his expression. Then he nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. Her hand knotted in his hair.

"You are a mystery to me, Sookie Stackhouse." She smiled. "Well that makes us even, Eric Northman."

He kissed her then, taking his time, to taste her, arouse her, make sure she was still ready for this. For him.

He pulled back, crawling off the end of the bed, his hands going to the buttons of his pants.

She watched with fascination as he flicked the button free, and then pushed down the zipper. He shoved the waistband past his narrow hips, letting the pants drop to the floor. His body gleamed under the caress of the lights.

Her eyes dropped to the part of his body that she'd only felt, but never seen. His cock rose up, magnificently thick and long from a nest of gold curls.

Her eyes grew big, she gasped louder than intended. "You're so big," she said her rasped breathing. Sookie immediately broke her gaze from his, feeling heat burn her cheeks.

She was certain that although she had never seen men naked she knew he was very big, more than normal. Enormous. Absolutely beautiful.

His response was a chuckle. "All for you darling, Sookie."

He kissed her on the lips, then on the neck, casting her bra aside – her small perky breasts were perfect. "Så vacker," he murmured, leaning in to capture the whole peak in his mouth.

He sucked and licked and teased her, until she was wiggling against him, her body demanding more.

But Eric didn't seem in quite the rush she was. "Eric please, please make love to me." She felt the curve of his lips against her breast. "That's what I'm doing, lover. I want this night to be perfect for you."

She growled, the sound causing Eric to lift his head. He raised an eyebrow.

He kissed her with more force, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. More need pulsed through him, sharp, painful, and so delicious.

All other thoughts were gone, nothing existed but Sookie and his need. And all the things he wanted to do with her. To her.

She broke the kiss to catch her. "I never knew kissing could be like this," she admitted. Kissing Bill had always been nice. This was something altogether different.

"I know," Eric agreed his voice low and husky.

He pressed another kiss to her mouth. "Let's see what happens when I kiss other parts of your body."

Her body conflicted with contentment and urgency, she arched into his touch, moaning.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Sookie was utterly dazed with need, but still she managed to notice the pull of a smile at his lips.

He went back to his slow kisses along her body. His lips found a sensitive spot at the base of her throat. She whimpered as yearning seemed to shoot directly from that point to between her thighs. God, she wanted this man.

"You don't like this?" He licked her nipple, his tongue a quick rasp across the hardened flesh. "No, I like it," she managed.

"Or this?" He nipped the tender flesh of the underside of her breast. She nodded her head, when he gave her an inquiring look.

"What about this?" He trailed down her belly. She nodded again, a shuddering breath escaping her lips.

"And this?" His tongue delved into her belly button. A small laugh escaping her already parted lips. She shook her head.

He groaned, his weight pushing her down into the mattress.

Eric's lips brushed the edge of her panties, his tongue tracing the edge from the top of her thigh where the thin strip of material disappeared between her legs.

He slid the material down her hips, over her thighs to her ankles. He looked up at her. She panted at the sight of him, his eyes blazing like blue fire, his perfectly sculpted mouth just inches from the curls at the apex of her thighs.

Her whole body hummed with eager heat.

He smiled at her reaction, leaning forward to slowly place a kiss to her curls, never breaking eye contact with her. She gasped again, her legs shaking.

Her hips bucked, her legs falling apart to expose herself to him.

His cock throbbed, release aching. But he tensed himself, determined to control it. He'd waited a long time for her, for this.

She was splayed naked on his king-sized bed. "Beautiful," he murmured. She didn't know if that was true or not, but she felt beautiful under his intense gaze. She wanted to be his.

Eric intended to take it slow, to make sure it was perfect for her but at the sight of her pink flesh spread open for him – hot and wet – he only stared for a moment.

She rose onto her elbows, her cheeks flushed, her eyes heavy-lidded with desire. But even in her haze of arousal, she still frowned, concern marring her flushed look.

"What's wrong?" She started to close her legs, but he caught them, keeping her knees apart so he could look at her.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, already red and swollen from their kisses.

"I've never wanted anyone the way that I want you." She nibbled her bottom lip.

"I want to keep kissing you, to keep tasting you," he told her. "But I can't wait to feel you around me."

The weight of his body pressing on hers wonderfully hard and powerful, his skin smooth like velvet over tempered steel. She gave herself over to his touch.

His lips brushed the curls between her thighs. Her hips rose at the slight touch. He smiled up at her, his grin sinfully sexy. "I wonder what you taste like. All hot and sweet like warmed honey."

He trailed a finger down the slit of her center, just a teasing graze of his fingertip.

He looked up at her, his finger made another grazing pass. Then he spread her legs apart and situated himself fully between them.

With his thumbs he spread the folds of her pussy, looking at her, his eyes hungry.

The damp curls tickled his fingertips. Fiery heat burned them. Instantly, he was overwhelmed by the scent. A scent that made his head spin, his body tighten with barely restrained need, his mouth water.

She dug her hands into the satin sheets, another broken whimper escaping her parted lips.

"Para ver suculentas." Then he brought his mouth to her, licking his tongue along the full length of her wet center.

He didn't break eye contact; he watched her reaction, making it all the more intense. He nearly groaned. Did she have any idea what a temptation she was?

She lifted her hips, crying out, the sheets knotted in her clenched fists. His tongue found her little nub, swirling around and around in tight raspy little circles, only leaving to dip deeper into her.

His mouth was ecstasy, his lips, his tongue making love to her, his blond head moving between her spread thighs. And all the time he watched her as if every nuance of her arousal was important to him.

She was bucking under him, straining to gain her release. He could give her the climax she begged for, but enjoyed the way her body felt under him, the taste of her on his tongue, the noises she made pleading for him to satisfy her.

And he would. He was simply having too much fun.

Then her fingers coiled into his hair and it was his turn to groan. He loved the way her fingers felt tangled in his hair.

Suddenly Eric's tongue began to speed up, moving in rapid, steady flicks, building the fire inside her, until she turned under him. Her orgasm burst through her like fire touched to the head of a match, sizzling alive, hot and fast.

Sookie cried out and Eric felt her convulse under his mouth. Sweetness washed over his tongue, her release tasting like honey, just as he knew it would.

The small sounds she made, the quiver of her body and her sweet taste fired his own arousal. He lapped her, savoring her taste until her body calmed. He kissed her damp curls, and then slid up beside her.

It was the most thrilling, most mind-bending erotic thing she had ever felt.

She smiled at him, the slow curl of her lips languid and satisfied. Holy cow! She thought.

He smiled back, "Did you enjoy that, lover?"

"Mm-hmm," she curled against him, content.

He wanted to continue making love to her, to hear those delightful noises but he restrained himself, letting her relax after her intense release. He was content just to touch her. He loved the feeling of her silky skin against his.

Desire still pulsed throughout his body, but his gratification didn't matter at this moment.

"I love the feeling of your body against mine," she sighed.

His cock throbbed at her softly accented words. "I love your body, period," he murmured his hand gliding down to explore the softness of her taut ass.

"Sookie, tell me you want this." Her rasped breathing, he's uneven. Wanting entrance, he couldn't enter until he knew she was absolutely sure.

She gasped and nodded as he rubbed his cock between her folds.

"Say it baby," he urged, noting the desperation in his voice. "Eric, please…inside….me." He growled greedily and positioned himself to enter her.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds but after that I promise you, you'll enjoy it." She nodded, her breathing quickened.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he said in a ragged whisper into her hair. "I'll stop if I am."

His long cock slipped slowly but deeply inside, just barely, and already his muscles tightened with pure bliss. God, she felt good. With that tease of heaven, he seemed to lose his mind. He thrust into her fully.

She cried out, and he immediately stilled, remaining motionless as her tight searing flesh strained around his length.

Staring at her concern shadowing his eyes," Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice tight and a little rough.

She nodded, lost in his gaze, hot and beautiful as his body curled around hers.

"You feel wonderful." She hesitated for a moment. "Big," she added with a small, shy grin. "In a good way." She felt so delicate under him, so small around him.

She placed her small hand on his cheek, "Please, I'm fine." As if to prove her point, she moved, shifting her hips to slide up and down him, as much as his weight and angle would allow.

But that was all he needed. His desire, which he'd managed to keep in check with his concern, spiraled through his body again.

It was damned near impossible to think about anything but moving inside her, feeling her fiery heat stroke him.

Her arousal cocooning them in cinnamon slick desire. The tiny pulses that stroked his rigid length. Then he was so deep, he couldn't feel anything but her.

"Min," he murmured. His eyes were so intense, so dark.

He began to move, his powerful arms holding her on the outside, his body caressing her own on the inside. Slowly, steadily. Bodies straining,, stroking, their eyes locked. His gaze stayed on her until their lips met, then they were wild. Their mouths devouring each other.

Their bodies moving faster, more urgently, until she was sure she would explode in his arms.

He lifted her against him, thrusting deep, filling her, hot slick center. Over and over until she cried out, unable to take any more, until she finally begged him for release.

He deepened his thrusts filling her uncontrollably. Eric splayed a hand across her lower back, driving her fully into him, impaling her with his body.

He felt her orgasm as she tightened around him.

And instantly, release rocketed through her. She screamed his name, arching under the intensity of her orgasm. Eric groaned, she felt him pulse wildly against the walls of her pussy.

The sweet honey prompted his release as he followed her into the abyss of a spiraling climax.

At the same time, unable to control his blood lust any longer his fangs extended. His teeth entering her neck, his mouth latched on and sucked greedily.

Prolonging their orgasm, until her body was trembling from utter satisfaction. Finally letting go he lathed the puncture wounds healing them.

Straining against each other a moment longer, they finally collapsed into a drained heap. He remained on top of her, inside her.

"That was amazing." She said.

He lifted his head to look at her face. She lay beneath him, her eyes closed. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Tasting the warmth of her soft lips, the sweet essence of her tongue. Sookie moaned and caught his head in her hands, intensifying the kiss. She squirmed under him, her hips rising up as much as they could to stroke him.

Her legs curled around his hips, holding him against her like her pussy held his cock. His cock began to harden inside her. Her fingers stilled and her eyes widen as the swell pressed against her fiery walls.

"You can do this again?" He nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. "Surprised?" She nodded. He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

His earlier intentions were to take his time and be gentle with her but now that he had her, he wanted to have her – his way. He wanted to give her mind-blowing sex. Sex she would never experience with anyone else, ever. Sex only he could give her.

He thrust into her deep, his movements a little frenzied. She continued to cling to him with her entire body.

"Eric," she cried out, her voice frantic. "Oh my God!" She writhed under him, her head twisting back and forth, her hair clinging to her flushed face.

"Is it good." It wasn't a question but more stating a fact. He impaled her completely.

"Yes! Yes!" She bucked against him, her release right there. Right on the verge.

He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he held her still and kept grinding into her.

He braced himself on one arm and slid a hand between them to her clit. She was spread to accommodate him. He brushed his thumb over the swollen bud.

She rose up again with a ragged cry. Eric gritted his teeth, focusing on the upsurge of her arousal in the air, around him. Another deep thrust, another rub of his thumb and another rush of arousal crackled in the air.

Sookie screamed. Eric driving himself deep inside her and she came. Her release poured down over them like a sudden cloud burst.

Eric groaned loudly, his own orgasm joining hers, flooding them both with rapture. Nothing had been so perfect. So close to heaven. The only heaven he or she had known.

Catching their breath, they laid intertwined in silence for several minutes.

"I didn't know sex could be like that," Sookie said, lazily running her fingers over his chest.

"Nor did I." He pulled her tighter around him.

He studied her, taking inventory of her luscious lips, tiny nose and arched eyebrows. A mortal. The very creature he'd once disdained. She'd shown him all the things he couldn't see in himself, couldn't remember, the powerful vampire that he is.

After several hours of the combination of lovemaking and fucking her thoroughly, Sookie barely registered Eric covering them with the comforter before she curled into them, snuggled against his side.

Her wild hair cascaded around her delicate features. Her leg flung over his, her hand on his chest. She fell into an exhausted sleep.

He settled in cradling her in his arms, watching her sleep. Not only did women rarely come to his home, they never spent the night.

Again, he was amazed at how his desire for this woman was even stronger than the hunger. And definitely more uncontrollable.

* * *

Så vacker – So beautiful

Para ver suculentas – You look succulent

Min - Mine


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts to this story. The response has been so overwhelming that I can't express how pleased I am. You guys are truly amazing...and I thank you from the bottom of musing heart.

There are a few things that I would like to clear up in regards to questions and/or comments that have been brought to my attention.

Firstly, I would like to thank Ellen and Nymapa for pointing out that my poor attempt of using the word "mine" in Swedish was incorrect. You'll be glad to know I've properly updated that. =)

Secondly, some of you have missed the part on how Sookie was able to find Eric's house. As Eric asked Sookie how she found him as he came to the conclusion, they both said in unison that it was Pam.

Although I originally wrote a scene with Sookie and Pam at Fangtasia I decided to delete that scene as I thought the chapter was too lengthy. Therefore, it was Pam that told her.

Thirdly, I would like to inform you that I lied when I said that this story with the exception of Sookie being a virgin will follow the show is NOT true...I've decided that most of the time spent alone will be at his mansion.

Sorry for the long introduction but I felt there were a few things that needed to be addressed before proceeding.

Anyways as always, I don't own any of the True Blood characters, diddy da...blah...blah.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Sookie awoke, disoriented. She tried to focus her eyes but the blackness surrounding her was so complete that she wasn't even sure she had opened them.

She dreamed of being caressed and kissed. Of hands sliding and teasing. Of heated flesh pressing against her, taking her, bringing her to fulfillment, again and again. Wishing it was real rather than imaginary.

As awareness surfaces, she felt a sensation of pain. An ache – a throbbing heat that radiated from her core. Somehow it felt good, great even.

She blinked her eyes but she still couldn't see. The complete darkness was staggering but not concerning, especially when his scent filled the air. And she felt the hard warmth at her back and the arm flung over her waist. Eric.

Her body hummed with the enticing memory of what he'd done to her with that body of his. With his hands, his mouth, and his tongue. She wriggled slightly. Lord, that tongue! Her body reacted just at the thought.

Last night had been amazing. Astounding. Wonderful.

She rolled, facing him, touching his arm, his shoulder and smoothing her hand over his hard chest. She wanted to explore him more, take her time and memorize every detail of his perfect sculpted body.

Being with him had been beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She wanted to lie in bed with him wrapped in the cocoon of his strong arms but nature called. She reluctantly wriggled away and pushed the covers back.

She patted around for her clothes strewn on the floor, shrouded darkness. A dim light peeked in from the bottom of the thick velvet drapes. When her eyes adjusted she couldn't find her shirt but did spot Eric's and her panties at the foot of the bed. Tugging them on she padded towards the door that she hoped was the bathroom.

After emptying her overfilled bladder, she moved to the sink to wash her hands. She leaned in towards the mirror to look at herself. Her tousled hair, puffy lips and skin bright pink. She smiled. She looked like a well-satisfied woman. She tilted her head, studying herself a little more. Yep, definitely well-satisfied.

Who'd have thunk it, Eric Northman and her. Her body humming with satisfaction, she felt alive and vibrant and happy. She walked back into the room, fully awake, she realized she was hungry and quite thirsty.

She made her way downstairs heading straight for the kitchen but as she passed the common room, her eyes wandered, noticing a gorgeous grand piano. Curiosity stirred, she stepped into the large room.

Moving closer, she wondered if it was for show or could he possibly play. She smiled at the image of big bad Eric playing such an uncharacteristic instrument.

She walked towards the galley-style kitchen, the room was modern and spotless but completely void of any food. Of course. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

She walked into the living room, glancing out the windows, realizing the gray light wasn't getting brighter. It was actually getting darker.

How long had she slept? She glanced around for a clock. There was none to be found. She knew they'd been up late, but to sleep the whole day away...she smiled to herself and walked out to the balcony.

Eric snapped awake as he always did. He touched the other side of the mattress not finding Sookie's warm body still cuddled under the covers. Not even sensing lingering heat.

He could still feel remnants of her energy in the air. He listened. The house was quiet. He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

Pushing back the curtains, looking out the windows; the sky was a deep, steely gray. He couldn't guess the time, maybe seven-thirty or so.

Eric headed down the stairs. Pam would expect him at Fangtasia in a little over an hour but he wasn't prepared to get ready yet.

When he reached the bottom step, he could sense her energy even more strongly. She'd been down there, and from the residual vibration in the air, not so long ago.

He wandered over to the balcony windows, looking out into the twilight. Watching the slight breeze stir the magnolias. For a moment, he didn't see her, even though his eyes could easily see in the waning light.

Then he spotted her. Sookie sat in one of the chairs, legs curled under her. He opened the door then stepped outside. She noticed his appearance immediately, uncurling her legs from her, revealing their bare, shapely lengths.

His muscles tightened with anticipation, with excitement. Eric gritted his teeth as his body reacted to the sight. Who knew that seeing a woman in his clothing could make him feel that way? No, not a woman. Only Sookie.

"Good morning," she said. His shirt gapped slightly, hinting at the pale, lovely breasts underneath. "Or rather, good evening."

"You're still here?" The comment came out gruffer than he intended.

Her smile slipped and some of the sparkle left her eyes. "I was just out here enjoying the the warm breeze."

He nodded crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to look at the way his shirt parted as she shifted.

"I'll just go up and get my clothes." She rose, tugging his shirt down to cover herself, trying somehow to make the shirttails longer.

He didn't follow her, he waited outside a few moments. What was he doing? He had to stop this nonsense of being the eternal bachelor. He groaned. He had truly lost it. He couldn't let her go.

"Sookie," he called. Striding to her, he grabbed her by the waist before she reached the stairs.

"What Eric? I know you weren't offering a romance last night but I didn't think you had to be such a dick about it either."

He smirked, "I know and I'm sorry." He leaned down placing his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. She reacted to him, her lips pressing against his, her arms coming up to encircle his neck.

They stood twined together, kissing for several minutes. He leaned back.

"Sorry there wasn't any food but I wasn't expecting company." He chuckled, "At least not ones that actually eat food. I'll have my housekeeper Gena stock up."

She smiled at him, her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

"Come on," he said suddenly.

"Where?" Sookie allowed him to take her hand.

"I need to get ready."

"And you need me to help you with that?"

He glanced down over his shoulder, revealing his signature smirk. "I need someone to help me wash my back."

Eric smiled slightly as she glanced at the closed door for the fourth time in half as many minutes.

He turned away from her, testing the warmth of the shower spray before he spoke. "I can't believe I still have the ability to make you nervous."

He half expected to glance over his shoulder and see the door open and Sookie gone. But when he did look, she remained right where she'd been, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"I've never showered with a man," she blurted out.

"Never?" He smiled as his mind thought about her relationship with Compton. He wondered what exactly did they do. Possessiveness filled him again.

She shook her head, looking embarrassed. Eric moved across the bathroom closing the distance between them, needing to disperse her energy, her self-doubt. He placed his index finger under her chin, tilting her head to look him in the eyes. "You have no reason to be nervous about this. Especially after last night."

"I...I," her voice cracked. "I just feel different doing all of this outside of a bed."

He laughed pulling her tight to him, kissing her hair. "You'll like it. And believe me, before I'm through we'll do it in a lot more places than just the bed."

"Really?" She sounded more intrigued than worried.

He didn't answer her but instead kissed her. Soon their clothes were coming off, what little there was. He picked her up, a squeal escaped her.

"Why do you feel the need to pick me up?" she asked as he stopped by the shower, balancing her against his chest so he could test the water.

"I don't know. I just like to."

"It's your seduction style, isn't it? Her tone was teasing, but the humor didn't quite reach her eyes. She thought of how many women did he actually do this to.

For a moment, unease nearly made him set her down. Why should she care what his seduction style was, as long as it worked for her?

"No, it isn't," he answered, realizing it was true.

He stepped into the shower, the warm water raining down on both their heads. He kissed her, their mouths devouring each other with the water pouring over them. He broke the kiss and set her down, letting her wet, silky body slide down his.

As a lover he excelled because beneath the brash exterior was an underlying and deep-rooted respect for femininity. In his human life, he enjoyed the softness, tastes and textures of women. And instinctively sought to bring them pleasure in lovemaking.

But in his afterlife it was extremely different. With her it was so much more.

"Let's get one thing straight, right now. You are different, Sookie Stackhouse. And I can't get enough of you."

Her eyes tore away from the desire in his. Her gaze drifted down to the lust evident in other parts of his body.

She reached up and touched his chest, feeling the texture of his wet chiseled chest. He hissed as she leaned in to lick his nipple, catching the steamy water on the tip of her tongue.

"And you say I run hot and cold," he muttered roughly. "Vertical seems to be agreeing with you."

She smiled against his skin, then licked him again.

He allowed it for a few moments longer then he pulled her up, his lips finding hers. His hands stroking the wet skin of her tight ass.

Then he was walking her backwards, her back connecting with the cool tiles. The combination of cool and hot, the rub of his damp skin against her aroused body was heaven. Undeniable bliss.

Her head fell back against the wall as his lips left hers, moving down her body. He suckled her breast, tugging at the sensitive point with his lips, grazing her with his teeth.

Her hands tangled in his wet hair. She watched, as he slid down her body, pressing nibbling kisses over her stomach and then her thighs.

She gripped his hair tighter, feeling like that was the only thing keeping her anchored to her body. Ecstasy snapped in her veins, alive, vivid, pulling at her until she wasn't aware when his tongue ended and she began.

"Eric," she moaned, her fingers clutching him.

He groaned in response and continued laving her aroused flesh, licking her in long, slow sweeps only to speed up. He licked the pink lips apart and sucked on the sweet center. Her hips writhed, her knees dropped further apart.

She moaned. "Eric."

She wasn't so naïve that she hadn't heard of a man pleasuring a woman with his tongue and lips. But it was Eric and he alone that could make her feel this wonderful.

"This is mine. All mine." He claimed.

"Yours." She sighed.

His tongue hot and wet against her, focusing his attention on her clit. His tongue swirled it, followed by an occasional fleeting edge of his teeth.

Just as her orgasm rushed through every fiber of her body, tensing her muscles, making her cry out, he rose, lifting her. In one powerful movement, he pinned her to the wall and thrust himself into her, filling her totally, intensifying the release to the point that she screamed.

He didn't give her overwhelmed body time to adjust. He began to move, hands anchored to her taut ass, holding her as he filled her again and again. The spread of her legs, the angle of his hips made each stroke full and complete. His pelvis grinding wonderfully against her.

His body dominated hers. Filled her totally. She stretched and strained against him as another violent orgasm shook her.

She cried out, arching into him, impaling herself over and over. Her body convulsed around him, squeezing him.

Eric's own orgasm released deep inside her. His moans of relief clearly heard over the rush of the water all around them.

Then they were both limp against the wall, her body still trapped between the wall and his tall, hard body. He moaned against her neck, then kissed her.

He eased her down, holding her as she found her bearings, her muscles like jelly. When she was stable, he turned and reached for the soap.

He began to suds up her waist and then moving slowly towards her stomach then her breasts. Sookie's head fell back as his hands moved in a sensual circular motion. Her nipples hardened.

He continued to wash her entire body. Her flesh burned with desire. He reached for the bottle of shampoo. Squirting a bit into his hand he stepped behind her. Then he massaged the shampoo into her hair.

At the first touch, she froze, then as he worked the lather into her scalp, she let her head fall back. She groaned as he continued to wash her.

"That feels so good," she murmured, her voice low with pleasure.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. She reached behind her and caught his arm. Pulling her around to face him, his stomach hard and slick under her hands. She rested her cheek against his wet chest.

They remained still for a few moments, the water cascading over them. He walked her backwards until the water fell over their heads like a torrential downpour. His lips sought hers.

The kiss filled with intensity, with desperate need. And she was swept away on the tide of need. His cock pushing against her stomach, he positioned himself against her wet curls.

She looked up into his intense blue eyes as he thrusted into her. Filling her up. Her arms wrapped around him as he pumped his cock into and out of her tight little sheath. "You're mine, too." She moaned.

She fell right over the edge, screaming in ecstasy, chanting his name. His strokes never slowed.

His teeth scraped at her skin but didn't penetrate. He increased the fervency of his thrusts, pounding, slamming. And with a growl, he bit her. On and on he drank, and the sensation of his warm tongue on her neck, his teeth in her veins, sent him over the edge.

He shouted with his release, spurting his seed straight into her core. His teeth pulled out abruptly, as she too, cried out in release.

Their bodies limp, pressing against one another to brace themselves. Eric nicked his wrist and placed it to her mouth. She drank in his sweet, thick blood – suckling hungrily. Once he knew she had enough, he pulled away.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, handing her a towel. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her languid body carefully on his bed. Eric walked to his closet, he stepped in to find something clean for her to wear as he got dressed.

He glanced over at Sookie. She wore one of his shirts which was knotted at the waist of her jeans. Jeans which, he happened to know, she wore with no panties.

He stared at her ass, imagining her bare skin underneath. He pulled in a breath, he obviously didn't need. Hadn't the two amazing bouts of sex in the shower been enough? He looked at her curves again. Obviously not.

The sound of Sookie's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Will I see you later tonight?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you want to or not." Displaying his signature smirk.

"Of course. I get off at 2 am." She said, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him goodbye. He winked at her and closed her car door. He stood in front of the house as he watched her drive off.

* * *

Eric strolled into the bar nearly an hour later than he expected. Pam had called his cell phone several times but he was rather too busy to bother calling her back.

"Nice of you to make it." She said as he took his place in his chair. He didn't make an effort to offer an explanation. Hell, he was the boss, her maker there was no need to apologize for being late.

* * *

"No sense asking if you're happy," Tara began conversationally. "You look absolutely miserable floating two inches off the ground."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Spill it. What did you do? And why am I just now finding out about it?"

"Tara, you have to promise me you won't yell."

"Just in case you're not aware Sookie, when you say something like that people tend to do just that. Now, quit stalling and give me the details."

"I slept with Eric last night for the first time."

"What! Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?" Tara scolded.

"Shh. Will you keep your voice down? I don't need everyone knowing my business. Besides, Eric is different with me, he's not cold and calculating. He's actually the opposite."

"Hm-pt." Was Tara's only response.

"Will you give me credit for having a little common sense?"

"You're generally one of the most sensible people I know but emotions rarely have anything to do with common sense. First Bill and now Eric? Why Sookie?"

"You don't understand, Tara."

"You damn right I don't and never will."

"That's your choice. But he's different and I believe he can change."

"And pigs fly."

"This is not the place or time to discuss this." Sookie turned around with a garbage bag in her hand. "I've got to take the trash out." Tara didn't respond with words, she turned on her heels and headed back to the bar.

Bill had abandoned common sense and had begun a determined, almost obsessive pursuit to win her back. At that moment he was determined to call the shots. He was out of patience. He would have her again.

He was outside Merlotte's listening to the entire conversation between Sookie and Tara.

As she headed towards the dumpster he quietly walked up to her. "Sookie." He said, calmly.

She spun around. "I thought I told you to never come here." She said as she backed away.

"Technically you said never come to your home." He reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

He didn't want to ask the question but he had to know. It was a matter of pride. But pride overwhelmed by temper as the questions whipped out, stinging them both.

"Why Sookie? Why did you give yourself to Eric?" He pulled on her arm, drawing her closer.

Although he was hurting her, she didn't wince at the pressure of his fingers, nor did she make any attempt to pull away.

"That's my business."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before he grabbed both her arms.

"Your business?" We'd been together for months..." His control slipped another notch as he shook her.

"You didn't have the decency to wait."

"Decency?" She tossed back. "I won't discuss decency with you, Bill. I made my choice." She said levelly, "I don't have to justify it to you."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Sookie. Not even when I thought I did."

"What right have you got to come here after me?"

"You're mine, Sookie. And I don't intend to share you."

"I don't belong to no one, but myself." Bill snorted, his expression anxious.

"I have no intention of being with you, so get over it." Her face was hard and determined.

She fought the urge to beat at him with the hopeless rage that was building inside her.

"I made my choice, now let me go."

He wanted to taste her again with one long greedy kiss. Desire and fury hammered at him.

"We're not finished, Sookie. I won't allow it."

"No." Defensive, outraged, she jerked free.

He grabbed her again, this time his mouth crashed onto her lips, devouring her.

He allowed her to pull back to catch her breath, "Bill stop it."

"We'll be together again." He spoke quietly and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

* * *

His mind drifted to the thought of seeing her, being inside her again. As he looked on into the crowd, smiling inside. He couldn't remember the last time he'd found work this interesting, this exciting for him.

Suddenly, he felt her rage, fear and affliction. He jumped out of the chair and ran quickly out the door, taking off in a flight.

Eric's voice was scathing, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Yeah, I know. How dare I end it that way but honestly it's the best way to end this chapter. Since this will not be a long story, I have to put as much into one chapter as possible therefore I hope you don't mind them being lengthy.

And remember, **Reviews** and **Sex** are like this:

Sex is like Math, Add the Bed, Subtract the Clothes, Divide the Legs and Multiply! Therefore the more reviews the more _math_ you'll get. Thanks again and stay tuned for the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! This is incredible...I'm am so honored at all the AH-mazing reviews that I've received for this story. You guys are AWESOME and I love you all!**

**I wanted to get this out sooner but for some reason I tried to write updates for both of my concurrent stories therefore causing my muse to throw a fit. Since there has been such a tremendous response to this I thought you wonderful readers/reviewers deserved a reward.**

**Anyways, don't want to bore you with my comments but wanted to say...please/please keep the reviews coming they're very inspiring. **

**Also - I don't own the characters, if I did there would be NO Bill (jk to all you Bill fans). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously….**

Bill had abandoned common sense and had begun a determined, almost obsessive pursuit to win her back. At that moment he was determined to call the shots. He was out of patience. He would have her again.

He was outside Merlotte's listening to the entire conversation between Sookie and Tara.

He didn't want to ask the question but he had to know. It was a matter of pride. But pride overwhelmed by temper as the questions whipped out, stinging them both. "Why Sookie? Why did you give yourself to Eric?" He pulled on her arm, drawing her closer.

"You didn't have the decency to wait." "Decency?" She tossed back. "I won't discuss decency with you, Bill. I made my choice." She said levelly, "I don't have to justify it to you."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Sookie. Not even when I thought I did."

"We'll be together again." He spoke quietly and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

Suddenly, he felt her rage, fear and affliction. He jumped out of the chair and ran quickly out the door, taking off in a flight. Eric's voice was scathing, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

* * *

All of a sudden, Bill's bruising grip was gone. "You don't get to touch her. Ever!" Eric snarled.

No other man was going to get that chance. Only he would be able to touch her, make love to her.

Eric grabbed Bill by the shoulder to swing him around, shaking him like a rag doll.

He didn't even have time to brace himself for the hit, before he found himself slammed hard against the side of the building. Bits of concrete rained to the ground around them.

Bill groaned, he dug at the hands at his throat, but Eric held him there with little difficulty.

"You can't take her away from me." Bill's voice sounded deeper, harsher, like the growl of an animal.

"It's done, too late." Eric retorted.

Under normal circumstances Bill knew Eric was much stronger than him. But tonight, Bill had anger on his side, blind fury that could make him extraordinarily strong for a brief moment.

Bill managed to release from Eric's hold, pushing him away and followed through with a punch smashing his nose, sending blood and God knows what else flying.

And with that Bill lunged towards Eric, so quickly his movement was almost invisible, sending him thirty feet.

Sookie couldn't keep up as they were both fast and strong.

Eric got back to his feet yanked Bill to him and sank his teeth deep into his neck. His teeth ripping into flesh, taking half his throat in the first bite. Blood coursed through Eric but he didn't taste it.

Despite the savageness of the attack, Bill felt no pain. He continued to struggle. Until Eric bit him on the other side of his neck, and he felt the blood and energy being sucked from him.

Eric dropped him to the ground and stepped back from Bill. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, disgusted with him.

Bill lay on the ground. He let out a wheezing gasp. His head hung to the side at an unnatural angle, and his eyes were closed.

Sookie froze and clutched her chest. She stared at his downed form, sickness welling in her stomach.

"If you want to live," he said furiously, "I suggest you get the fuck away from this place...and stay the fuck away from Sookie."

The thick blood glistened on his neck, and she could see his throat had literally been ripped open. She put her hand up to cover her mouth attempting to suppress the bile rising up the back of her throat.

Her heart clattered against her breastbone. "Please Eric. That's enough." The words wrenched from her throat. Eric intentions were to teach him a lesson, to show his strength and humiliate him.

He snapped a look at her, his face twisted in rage. She stared at him, her eyes wide. He saw fear. He sensed it.

He was holding back the surge of retaliation. Eric stood over his wounded body, "I advise you do as you're told."

Bill's wounds were making it difficult for him to speak or barely comprehend what Eric was saying. "Do I have any other choice?" His voice was weak.

"Not on this, you don't."

Bill faltered; he knew he was in no condition to strike back.

"You can't beat me and we both know that." Eric hissed.

His sudden smile was neither warm nor friendly. In fact, it was like a predator about to consume its prey.

Eric was now directly in front of her. Had she been focusing on Bill so intently that she didn't notice he was moving towards her?

Before she could even think, Eric snaked his arm around her waist. "Come on, let me take you home."

She stood frozen, her heels glued to the pavement. Eric tugged her towards the opposite side of the building.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, lifting her head. "Sookie, listen to me. I need you to remain calm. Go in and grab your bag, I need your keys. We'll go get your clothes. And go back to my house."

The only response she could muster was a nod. She slowly walked back in through the service door, careful not to look at Bill.

Eric turned his attention back to Bill, he leaned down. "If you ever go near her again. Eric spat, "I will fucking erase you." His anger was more visible.

* * *

She needed a hot shower. Maybe that would make her feel more normal. She turned on the water, and then crossed to the mirror.

Her lower lip appeared a little swollen from being kissed so roughly. Her complexion was paler than usual, but overall, she looked relatively unscathed.

She started to undress and noticed redness around her arms. She sat down on the closed toilet seat. Tears filled her eyes.

Eric had made her a cup of tea to help relax her nerves. When he walked in he saw her slumped shoulders with her head hanging low.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sookie inhaled a deep breath fear that the tears stinging her eyes would choose that moment to break free.

"I'm pretty fucking far from okay, Eric. I have a 175 yr. old psycho vampire-ex stalking me."

He chuckled then knelt next to her.

Eric studied her, brushing his thumbs gently over her cheekbone. "The bastard definitely needed to be taught a lesson." He shifted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll go make you something to eat?" He didn't wait for her response. He turned the water off in the shower and trekked towards the large whirlpool tub.

After it filled and he checked the temperature, he helped undress her. He lifted her shirt up over her head, then pulling her shorts off leaving her standing in front of him in a pale blue bra and panties.

Eric's husky voice tickled her ear, "I love these," he whispered as he reached out to finger the lace covering her breasts.

She breathed in sharply, aroused beyond belief by his words.

His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them, stroking them, before they left to slip around her back. His mouth to hers as he unfastened the clasp at the center of her back - the scrap of lace fluttered to the floor.

Then his hands ran down her body, the pads of his fingers leaving sizzling trails of heat over her sides and belly, moving to her panties.

He nudged them down over her hips, and they slipped down her legs. He lifted her out of them and gently placed her in. He kissed her on the top of her head and left the room.

The bath didn't have the desired effect Sookie had hoped it would. She was too unnerved by all the events of the day to relax. She dried off and threw her robe on quickly.

She took a fortifying breath then exited the room going to find Eric.

She walked down the stairs heading towards the living room but he was not there.

She saw a light on down the hall, the door was somewhat opened. She paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"Come in, Sookie."

As she entered the large room, it was lavish as the rest of the house - dark antique furniture. Other than the cursory scan of the room, she didn't stop to study the décor too closely.

"Come here," his voice low and husky. He patted the couch for her to sit.

Sookie sat beside him, and although he was a few inches away, his large frame seemed to overwhelm her. See eyed the turkey sandwich sitting on the table across from them.

His presence enveloped her. Suddenly the sandwich didn't seem nearly as mouth-watering as he did.

"How many rooms do you have in this house?'

"A lot. This is my second favorite room."

"I wouldn't take you as a reader."

"There are a lot of things you still have yet to learn about me, my dear Sookie." Her lips curved into a small smile at the thought of the possibilities.

"Haven't you heard of that saying? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He tapped her nose as the word "cover" left his lips.

She gave him another grin.

"I made you some more tea." He reached over grabbing the pot and poured it and then handed it to her. "Try it. It'll make you feel better."

"Right now all I need is to be in your arms."

He pulled her close, "I think I can manage that." She snuggled into his side tucking the top of her head under his chin.

They both sat that way in silence for several minutes.

It was his words breaking the stillness, "I need you to call in for a few days."

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

He shrugged. "Leaving nothing to chance is a rule I live by. Compton doesn't know where I live besides he wouldn't dare come here."

She turned to look at him skeptically.

"Please, just humor me." He gave her a cheeky grin, "Just this once."

She opened her mouth to argue but was cut off with Eric's index finger over her lips. "Don't worry; I will pay your wages."

"I don't need you to do that, Eric."

"I know but I want to. Now that, that's settled, is everything to your liking?"

When she stared at him, he gestured to the forgotten sandwich. "Yes, its fine." She wasn't in the mood to eat. Rather she had other things on her mind.

He looked down at her, her eyes hazed with hunger. He planned to make sure she was happy, cared for and safe. Possessiveness fused with his need, making his longing even more intense.

His finger grazed her cheek, her neck and then her collarbone. His caress was too wonderful, too exciting.

Eric brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck, nibbling kisses that sent coiled heat straight to the core of her. She dropped her head forward, offering him better access.

Sookie made soft purring sounds. She turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, finding his mouth. He responded.

Then Eric grabbed her hand linking her small fingers through his. He led her into the parlor. "This will be my third favorite room."

He leaned down kissing her, the softest caress. His mouth became more insistent against hers, forcing her lips open, devouring her.

She whimpered at his forceful onslaught, but she responded giving him what he wanted.

He lifted her and placed her on top of the piano. His gaze never leaving her as her back pressed against it. Eric undressed slowly.

He was standing before her totally and utterly comfortable in his nudity. Her eyes roamed over his broad chest, gaze falling further down. So sexy. So perfect.

The air grew lighter – only the subtle scent of Eric's craving for her drifting through the room.

"I love the way you look at me," he said, his own eyes intent on her.

She smiled at that. "I love looking at you."

"The feeling is mutual. In fact, let's lose the robe." He stepped toward her and slowly removed it. He dropped the robe, allowing it to pool around her on top of the piano.

He sat on the bench.

"Open your legs, Sookie." His voice low and husky.

Her center moistened at the sound of his voice. She let out a breathy gasp and let her knees fall apart.

His strong hands at her waist slid her a little further towards him, so that his mouth was positioned directly over her sex.

"Oh yeah, you're so wet." He grazed his thumb against her clit and she arched her back.

Sookie's pulse pounded, her breath hitched, watching him. Then he lowered his head.

Her hips lifted at the fleeting touch of the tip of his tongue.

He watched her expression as he took his first taste. Her eyes were half shut, her lips parted. She was the picture of ecstasy.

He smiled a supremely masculine and utterly sexy smile. He was damned proud that he was the one making her feel that way and fully aroused at that thought.

With his thumb, he stroked her. Heat was building inside her, a fire her blood could not seem to put out – only seemed to incite as it rushed through her veins.

"Eric," she pleaded, loving his touch but wanting all of him.

"Shh," he whispered against her lips. Let me make sure it's good."

His tongue swirled around her clit, the taste of her desire like honey – warm, slick and sweet. His tongue flicked over her, circling her until she was bucking under him, straining.

Her orgasm collided through her body in a sea of waves. She cried out his name repeatedly.

Hearing her cries of pleasure spiraled him into frenzy. Suddenly Eric grabbed her pulling her off the piano setting her on the floor onto her stomach – setting her on all fours. He parted her thighs, his thumb stroking her.

When she was again feeling like she couldn't take any more. His hand positioned his long shaft.

The large head pressed against her entrance.

He braced his hands on her hips, poising her against him, guiding her as his length edged into her tight sheath inch by glorious inch.

He buried himself deep inside her. "So tight and wet."

Reacting to the intensity of her heat, her world became a blurry haze as he plunged into her using his preternatural speed.

He pushed his pelvis forward, his hard cock driving into her – hitting just the right spot. Sookie's head tilted back, her thighs quivered.

"Oh God! Eric! Yes! Yes!" She yelled.

Stroking in and out of her tightness, deep and smooth – his muscles rippled through hers. She let out a gusty sigh and let go.

He lifted and she clenched – her release creaming his cock, catapulting his climax immediately.

He groaned and joined her in their rapture.

Eric curled over her, his chest to her back, careful not to suffocate her. Keeping his arm tightly wrapped around her, his lips brushed the back of her neck.

Her body completely sated. Every feminine instinct inside her was screaming for her to never let him go. He was hers.

"That," she said, when she finally caught her breath, "was amazing."

"Yep." He replied and dropped a kiss on the side of her cheek.

Suddenly, her world was turned into a whirlwind as Eric swept her up in his arms taking her to his bed.

She knew he had an amazing recovery rate and a huge sexual appetite thus not disappointing – as they continued to make wild primal sex until the break of dawn.

* * *

Ok, there you have it...what did you think? Although it's not as long as previous chapters, I hope I didn't disappoint. Remember reviews = MORE sex! :D

xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all!

Can I just tell you how amazing you guys are for leaving the most awesome-st reviews and adding this story to your faves and/or alerts? I truly love each and every one of them...they're so inspirational.

Since you guys are so motivating I was able to write an update sooner than my normal schedule (so, hint/hint). Anyways, I just wanted to say this chapter reflects another side of Sookie (sassy) that I haven't ventured into as of yet, but I hope you don't find it too ridiculous.

Also, I'm attempting another shot at using Eric's native tongue so I hope I did a lot better than the last time and in case I didn't...there are some really great readers out there that will let me know (you know who you are).

Well, enough chit-chat...let's get on with the show.

And oh yeah, I don't own the characters or TB just like to fantasize about them obsessively. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Sookie's sleep habits were beginning to mimic that of Eric's. By the time she woke up it was nearly 6 pm. How could she possibly sleep another day away? She wondered. But then a huge smile appeared on her face – of the thought of long sleepless nights spent making passionate love.

Eric was bare chested, showing off his chiseled chest. His pants hung low revealing his carved abs and his hair was still disheveled – but he looked damn good.

He walked behind her and pulled her against him, turning her around. She squeaked at the abruptness but the sound was lost against his lips as he kissed her. She returned his embrace after only a moment's hesitation.

"You know I hate it when you just appear like that," she stated. "Can't you come in the room like a normal person?"

"I'm not a normal person." Eric replied, pulling her again by the waist drawing her in for another kiss.

"I like this." He said when they finally parted. "Waking up and you're here. Although I'd prefer if you were still in my bed." He tugged at her terry cloth robe, making a mental note that she needed something a lot classier – something that suited her.

She blushed. "You are very easy to please."

"Actually, I am rather difficult to please. Very exacting, very particular. Just ask Pam."

"Should I be honored?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, most definitely Ms. Stackhouse." His eyes filled with need.

She backed away, attempting her best efforts to pull out of his sturdy arms. "Oh, no you don't. I'm famished and need to eat."

"So do I." His gaze roamed from her eyes to her full mouth, then to the bronze skin of her neck and the valley between her supple breasts. He was ravenous.

He smiled. "Luckily for you I have work." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Although the kiss was slow and sensual it was fueling her desire. Eric smiled against her lips, he could smell her arousal and taste the hunger.

Yet despite the fire, despite the urgency that sung through every fiber of her being – Eric broke away from the kiss. Her body told him that she wanted him to stay.

"I could think of several things that would keep me here but something's come up at the club."

She sighed. She wanted more. She reached up and grabbed him by the neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Sookie moaned as her mouth met his greedily - deepening the kiss, her wants and needs were exposed in one tumultuous explosion. She wrapped her leg around his hip, drawing him closer.

"Someone's pretty frisky this evening." He smiled against her lips, her heart beat a little faster.

His treacherous body reacted as desire clawed at him as her hands moved all over his body. "You've become quite a tease," his voice slightly hoarse and low.

"Is it really teasing," she asked her fingers gently caressing, "If I intend to give you whatever you want?"

"Sorry lover, this will have to wait." He said, trying to assure her with a charismatic smile.

She groaned softly, not able to hide her disappointment. With a pout on her face, she nodded her head.

His fingers ran across her cheek brushing a lock of hair away and tucked it behind her ear. "Relax I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home."

He kissed her quickly, and then pulled away. Her fingers slithered unsuccessfully down his arm as he disappeared upstairs to change.

A few hours to a vampire certainly didn't mean the same to Sookie, she had no clue how much longer he would be. Although the house was beautiful and quite comfortable she felt restless, more or less she was hot and bothered.

Sookie was a woman with a lot of attractive qualities – sexy, independent, strong-willed and loyal however patience wasn't one of them.

Damn that Viking for making her sexually insatiable. No matter what she tried to do the only thought that riddled her mind was the image of how damn sexy he looked earlier.

She of course would not consider herself the clingy type but after what he's done to her night after night she was completely addicted.

She dressed quickly throwing on a spaghetti strap dress that accentuated her in all the right places and sped out the door.

In her haste, she realized that they left her car at her place – no thanks to Eric's rather persuasive skills. Of course he almost ruined it by being his typical cocky self by insulting her car that he could outrun it.

They both knew that was true but it really wasn't the point. He always got his way – but she wouldn't allow what they have to change her – to change her independence.

She cursed and ran back into the house searching for the access to the garage, once there she grabbed the first set of keys within her reach.

Clicking the open button on the key-less remote signaled the lights of a sleek, black car to life. She hopped in and headed straight for Fangtasia.

Sookie barely pressed on the accelerator when the car's speed escalated just over 60 mph in as little as five seconds.

It was exhilarating – no wonder why Eric likes fast cars, she smiled at the thought. Wanting to see how fast this puppy could really go, she pressed on the gas pedal and gave it go.

Unfortunately, with all the elaborate apparatuses she didn't realize the car was equipped with a six-speed "Touchtronic" function which she accidentally engaged changing the car into a manual transmission.

Unaware of how to change it back…..panic-stricken she drove the car the rest of the way as it jerked - possibly stripping the gears.

When she walked in all eyes were on her. She didn't seem to notice. She looked around trying to find him. Her eyes shot towards his throne but he wasn't there.

She stepped through the crowd, making her way towards the center of the bar. Her head bobbed up and down searching and then she spotted him.

Ten seconds – fifteen – he neither blinked nor moved. For a man of action he had an uncanny ability for stillness. Boring into hers, his eyes made the distance between them vanish.

"Sookie, how did you get here? There was an edge in his voice but something in his dark gaze hinted at annoyance or anger – his expression tightened.

"What's your problem?" She asked irritably.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I drove one of your cars…an Aston something."

"My Aston Martin?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Knull," he growled. He knew she wasn't experienced enough to drive such a powerful car. Great, an expensive repair job – he thought.

"Now, answer mine. What is wrong with you, Eric?"

"Every male here is looking at your ass." His eyes weren't calm. The emotion in them was impossible to decipher. Even in his so-called relaxed stance there was a sense of force, a storm brewing.

"What do you care, the ass they're looking at belongs to you." She spat as dignified as she possibly could.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house."

"Yeah well, I won't stay cooped in your house all night like a prisoner. Besides, I had a life before you."

Eric wasn't the type to accept his wishes being denied. "I don't want you around here." He demanded.

"Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't question me, Sookie." He charged.

She sighed, "You're being difficult. And this jealous rage is juvenile and unnecessary."

"You're acting like a petulant child." He cited.

"And you're too old to be acting like a jealous high school boyfriend." She sniped.

He studied her for a moment, "You're looking for an argument, aren't you?" Anger flared briefly in his eyes but was just as quickly gone. Control was his forte and he wasn't about to lose it over a well-aimed barb.

"Enough you two." Pam's comment came from behind Eric. "Some of us just ate."

He turned towards Pam, his face twisted with anger. "Is that all?" He snarled, his fangs showing.

"Actually, no. It's so obvious that you and Sookie are into each other. If the air was any thicker with your emotions, we'd have to call the paramedics for oxygen. Between the two of you it's like being on "planet love" and I need a space suit to protect me from the treacherous atmosphere."

Eric eyed Pam intently for a long moment before nodding curtly - gesturing her to not interfere or she'd be next. Without saying another word, she lowered her head and turned to leave immediately. He would deal with her insolence in due time.

"I don't care what you think, you don't own me."

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

Eric growled and grabbed her arm propelling her; she was practically running to keep up with his long strides as he took them into a darkened corner of the club.

He swung her in front of him, and walked her backward until she was trapped between the wall and the hardness of his body. His blue eyes blazed down at her with anger and desire.

Sookie's lungs seized to a halt.

She shook her head, still unable to inhale. She felt as trapped by Eric's intense stare as by the weight of his large hard body.

She started to open her mouth to speak, to try and stay focused on what just happened but Eric didn't give her the chance.

He shifted her hands over her head, pinning them there with one hand as his mouth came down on hers, fierce. It was a furious kiss.

Their tempers soared with vivid passion. He broke the kiss only to change angles, then deepened it allowing his tongue to drink up all the flavors in her mouth.

His free hand touched her everywhere.

He pulled his lips away from her and began to stream open mouthed kisses along her jawline, her neck, her chest. He heard her sigh float off on the scented air.

She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, helpless under his frenzied onslaught.

When his lips released hers, Sookie was breathless and swaying.

He pulled the front of her dress down, just enough for her breast to pop free - his mouth finding her nipple, sucking hard. His hand stroked her other breast.

She pressed against him as much as her restricted position would allow. "Eric," she murmured, her voice pleading.

His mouth returned, plundering her soft lips as he held her body close. Her breasts flat against his chest and his knee between her legs.

His touch was rough and galvanizing.

His knee nudged her legs open wider and his hand touched her through her panties. Then the panties were pushed aside, and his fingers tormented her – circling, filling her.

She panted, her pulse matching the pounding beat of the music that surrounded them.

His hands left then returned, the thick head of his cock, rubbing along her wet, swollen flesh. He used his legs to spread her knees wider as he positioned himself.

In one powerful stroke, he entered her, filling her completely, his body, his hands, his length pinning her to the wall. His mouth held hers captive.

He drove into her deep. One thrust. Another. And another. Relentless – until spasm after spasm of violent release overtook her.

She cried out, the sound lost in his mouth and her body fell limp under his.

Sookie stared up at Eric, unable to believe what he'd just done. Taken her against a wall in the dim corner. No one passing by would know he was buried deep inside her because of the angle of his body. Only they knew.

He sensed her distress and yet he knew why he'd lost control. The sight of another man lusting after what was his made him furious, blind rage tearing through him.

He lowered her arms and looked down at her. She didn't look in the least like a woman who'd just been fucked roughly against a wall.

He kept his body close to hers, shielding her from any passersby as he straightened her clothing, then his own.

She leaned on the wall, watching him not saying a word.

Once they were presentable, Sookie swung her arm wildly attempting to slap him across the face. "How dare you treat me like one of your blood whores!" She accused.

Eric's reflexes were quick, he grabbed her hand before it made contact. Clamping down on her delicate wrist, his eyes caught hers angrily, "Don't you ever do that again."

Before she had a chance to react he flung her onto his shoulder walking towards the basement.

Sookie was flailing her arms and legs uselessly. "Let me go you belly-crawling bastard!" She screamed.

While she fought like a wild bobcat, Eric's pace didn't faltered, not one bit. "Be still, woman! And be quiet."

* * *

Ha-ha! So, what did you think? I hope it was to your liking...so now my muse needs you to be good and leave a review for the "Unveiling of the Basement". The more reviews this chapter gets the harder my muse will work to get the next chapter published quickly.

Thanks again! xoxo!

Knull = Fuck.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint this is not an update but I really wanted to get your opinion.

First, I would like to thank all of you for the awesome reviews to the latest chapter – it's been amazing.

However, some of you have expressed your concerns that you are rather perplexed with Eric's actions and feel the next installment may perhaps be disturbing. I would like to assure you it won't however because of these comments I'm not certain if I should update with the plot I had in mind. Therefore I'm asking you to please respond with your comments on whether you trust me enough to continue writing in the direction I had intended.

Once again, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**First, I would like to say I apologize if anyone took my comments as if I was offended or that I offended anyone. My intentions were NOT to single out any person for their opinions although some of you took this personal which again was not my intention.**

**I do realize you can't please everyone and believe me I'm not trying to. That would be setting me up to fail. However it's purely the goal as a writer foremost to stay true to what you envisioned thus it's a creative outlet nevertheless we do it because we want people/readers to enjoy it as well. If not the case then what's the point?**

**The reason behind the "A/N" was not my overreaction of comments that were made (honestly they make me want to strive to improve my creativity) however it was proposed to get a better understanding of the reader's expectations. I'm fairly new to this and have been tremendously elated with the reaction I've gotten thus far and honestly would like to keep the momentum going.**

**In addition, this story is Rated M for a reason, there's not much more than I can say to that with the exclusion of adding a warning. But just as the reader I am also taking a risk.**

**I don't plan to go on with a long-winded explanation because I feel this will only cause more distress but hope you understand what I was trying to do. If not, sorry to hear that and wish you well.**

**BTW – thank you to all the readers that sent in their support and encouraging words, it does mean a lot.**

**I hope we can all just remember that none of us are professionals and that we (the writers) try to do the best we can. Thank you again! Please forgive the long introduction.**

**Please keep in mind this and the previous chapter was solely based on heated passion (unadulterated). Now let's get to it. It's quite long and hope worth the wait…enjoy!**

* * *

Eric made his way down the basement stairs with a volatile Sookie slung over his shoulder. Her feet were wild – kicking, her shoes flew off. She continued to curse at him.

"Stop struggling and you'll make this a lot easier on yourself." He commanded.

"Eric, let me down or so help me God." Her voice hoarse. "I'll do my best to turn you into a soprano."

"I love it when you're violent," he said huskily as she pulled his hair.

"Then you're going to get a real charge out of this," she promised, hitting wildly.

As he slid her body down, breathless, she struggled to bring her knee up to his weakest point.

"Not that violent," wisely he shifted to safety. He caught her hands by the wrists, his eyes burning into hers. Eric pulled her towards the center of the room.

He merely yanked her arms making her whimper in discomfort as he placed Sookie's wrists in chained restraints.

An overwhelming disarray of shock, dismay and confusion rocked her. "Wh... what are you doing?" She stammered nervously.

He gave her a challenging gaze. "Since you insist on having a hissy fit, I thought this would perhaps get your attention." He said with a cunning grin.

The anchor on the chain links varied in heights. And he chose the highest that had her arms pulled up and she was forced up onto the tips of her toes.

He stepped back to get a better look at her, when he watched her stand her ground there was intrigue and thrill on his face and in his eyes. He nearly exploded from wanting her. All that passion simmering just under the surface.

It was the oddest thing to him, practically foreign. How could he have known that the sight of her this way would rip his self-control to shreds. For the second time tonight, he was struggling for his need to take her, devour, to conquer and possess her.

"You're spectacular to look at when you're furious."

"Take your hands off me."

"Soon as I'm finished," he agreed, while deceitfully slipping a hand under her dress that had come loose.

Sookie fought to keep her balance, fighting back tears, tears of anger and frustration. "I'm not one of your fang bangers Eric, for you to do with as you please."

His eyes full of warning. "Let's get some things straight." He said firmly. "One, I know I made you angry but what I did is not because I think of you as a whore as you so eloquently put it. Secondly, I didn't hear any complaints at the time."

"Then why am I chained in this basement?"

Despite her vulnerable condition, rage radiated from her in powerful waves. It didn't go unnoticed as he felt it through their bond.

"Because you're one of the most stubborn, opinionated and incomprehensible women I've ever known." He paused. "But yet the most desirable too." He admitted.

He couldn't resist leaning down, he touched his lips to hers. A caress that was teasing yet filled with the promise of heat. "For the hell of it," he said.

"I hate you!"

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, lover, not the end of one."

She wanted to slug him. He'd expect her to fall at his feet as other women probably did. He'd expect her to sigh and smile and surrender so he'd have one more victory. Instead she snapped, "Bill was right and he would never." He didn't allow her to finish.

His face twisted in rage. Eric's fangs elongated with an angry hiss. "You should think about what you say before you say it." Eric's hands were hard and strong and just a little rough. His fingers pressed against the back of her neck. The skin there seemed to be on fire.

Fear snaked, cold and needling, down her spine. "I didn't mean – she stopped." They both knew she did. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be." His face relaxed. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You can't do this to – " She started to say again he interrupted.

"Shut up." He said in a low voice, his calm exterior still intact.

She looked up, narrow-eyed. "Look, Eric..."

"For once," He lifted her to her toes. "For once, do something my way without arguing, without questioning, without making me want to strangle you." He let out an unnecessary breath.

He hated – no, detested that taunting passion was the first thing to pop into his head. He wasn't a child. And neither was she – standing there, daring him with that insolent lift to her chin.

Eric picked up a cloth off a table and tied it around her mouth. "You were saying?"

Furious, her blood was starting to boil. She tried to scream and choked on the gag. Her pleas smothered. Thin streams of tears slid down her cheeks.

"I have to leave you for a moment. But don't worry I'll be quick. In the meantime, if you promise to be a good girl, I might take this out." He said and then sauntered out leaving her her alone and extremely beside herself.

As soon as he left, she twisted, squirmed and struggled. She yanked against the restraints but was brought up short as the manacles bit into her wrist. She hissed in pain and frustration. It was useless.

Thousands of thoughts avalanched into her brain. Thousands of feelings flooded into her heart. How could this be? She didn't know what to believe or what to think. Was he truly that monster Bill had warned her about? That didn't seem possible, not after seeing another side of him, his caring side. And yet here she was chained up like some animal.

He didn't want to leave her but unfortunately there were other pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. And there was no better time, as she needed time to calm down.

Sookie meant everything to him and he would do whatever it took to keep her out of harms way. He considered his possessiveness of being on the verge of insanity. He rationalized it. No one would be allowed to lust after what is his. His Sookie. No one. And even if they dared chose to, they'd regret it.

What seemed like an hour, Eric finally returned after several minutes. Walking down the stairs, he tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it casually aside. He stopped when there were still several feet between them.

"Awh, where were we?" He stated with a devilish grin.

Sookie did the only thing she could. She grabbed the chains and managed to pull herself up enough for leverage and kicked at him.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?

She glared at him. Her provoking Eric aroused him immensely.

"You keep this up and I shall enjoy punishing you into submission and then I shall enjoy fucking you senseless." In spite of the rudimentary warning, the level of his voice was low.

The certainty in his voice sent chills down her spine. Unyielding, she cocked her head to the side, daring him.

His eyes were filled with hungry intentness. "Have it your way." He forewarned. "You've been a bad girl. And bad girls get punished." The grin that touched his lips was decidedly wicked. And she felt a tremor of fear coursing through her body.

Heat, anger and passion. They seemed to twist together into one emotion. She infuriated him and at best she aroused him. Sookie was certainly his match, there was no denying it.

He remained silent as he slowly walked behind her and stopped. She moved her head in his direction as much as she possibly could, watching as he reached for her.

Casually slipping his hand around her waist, drawing her back against his hard, long body. She felt his hand pulling at the material of her dress, gathering it upward.

The cool air clinging to her skin, tingling her bare ass. His left hand remained on her hip to hold her still. "This is going to hurt," he murmured, his breath stirring her hair and tickling her ear.

Not giving her time to tense, his large hand slapped across her soft cheeks in a loud slap. His touch somehow felt hot. Searing pain ricocheting through her like a lightning bolt.

She knew he was raising his hand to spank her again. He did and she winced, squeezing her eyes shut and prayed the pain would subside.

And then Eric's hand moved from her cheeks to the back her thighs, caressing. The sudden change from pain to gentle stroking of pleasure was completely unbearable – nerve ends sizzling.

Eric spanked her a few more times leaving large hand prints on her luscious cheeks. He stopped briefly, leaning closer to her ear. "We can do this the easy way or your resistance will only prolong this."

Breathless...Sookie struggled.

"When you disobey, this will be your punishment." He spanked her again. Another sharp tremor raced down her spine, creating goosebumps across her back and shoulders.

Her legs slightly parted, his fingertips brushed the swollen nub. "And when you behave." A jolt of electricity zinged through her body...her nipples hardened. "Do I make myself clear?" He nibbled on her earlobe.

He continued his ministrations of spanking her and then stroking her.

She shook her head stubbornly and he smacked her again. "Do we understand each other? Nod your head if you understand."

She didn't comply. "Answer me," he growled. The faintest hint of impatience had seeped into his tone.

When his fingers made their way between her thighs he felt her delightful moisture. Sookie moaned. He grinned against her hair. Then his fingers closed around the straining bud, the center of all her sensations. He pulled on the sensitive flesh to the point of pain.

"The fever burns in you. You can't deny it. I smell it."

Yes, she thought. Oh God, yes but she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She would not, simply could not tolerate the fact that he could infuriate her and seduce her at the same time.

His fingers moved in and out of her tight wetness with a deliberate drawl. Her walls clenched as her orgasm was building, teased by fingers to unbearable heights. He pumped both fingers into her depths, squeezing her nipple and softly bit her neck as he flicked a thumb over her clit.

She was on the verge of climaxing, her walls contracting. "How bad do you want it?" He teased. Slipping his hand away, he took a few steps back to get a good look at her flushed aura.

Her eyebrows knotted as she glared at him. How dare he turn her on and then leave her panting. The ache was much, too much – torturous. He tsked under his tongue, waving his index finger.

Her wildcat side infatuated him…hell, he fucking loved it. Truthfully that was the very reason he took her in the dark corner.

"Not yet lover." He smirked. "We have other things to discuss."

"What happened in the bar wasn't my intention and you know that. And I will not allow you to argue with me not here and not about this."

Moving closer, he removed the cloth from her mouth.

"You showing up tonight could have jeopardized everything. It could have ended badly."

"But," she began to interrupt and Eric raised his hand threatening to gag her again.

"There are things you don't understand. Details I'd rather not explain. And let's just say if what I anticipated would have transpired. Then it's highly favorable I would have had to kill them."

"Are you kidding? That's crazy…..just because they looked at me?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled, but it was a harsh sound – strained. "No, it's not a jealousy thing if that's what you mean." Although that was a significant factor. He continued to explain. "Basically if given any reason to doubt you are mine they would have challenged me."

"Oh," she responded barely noticeable unless you had uncanny hearing.

Placing his open palm along her cheek, gently stroking. "Furthermore, this is not about degrading you. I would think someone as intuitive as you should know the difference." Winking he smiled. "Sookie, I know what's best and you will need to obey me."

"Like hell I will. Maybe you should stop talking to me like I'm your pet. You can't change the way I am, Eric."

He considered several valid arguments, but then let it go.

"Ok fine. But you will learn to accept that this is my world and what I say goes. Or, we can go back to you learning your lesson. I lived a very long time, little girl and my endurance is a lot stronger than yours."

Unwavering,"That doesn't give you the right to treat me inhuman. I swear if you ever do anything like that again...she paused. I'll stake you myself."

"Look at me," he growled. The command was quiet and firm. Startled, her face softened meeting his gaze, something quivered deep inside. His eyes were locked on hers, penetrating, conveying such raw feeling.

Desire and passion and something else, something that seemed a whole lot like reverence – seared those depths, stirring her in ways she didn't think possible.

"You know that you can trust me." It was more a question rather than a statement. He needed her to trust him. The words seemed to send an aching sensation all over her body.

There was no emotion on his face, nothing in his eyes beyond lust and his erection seemed positively huge. Something snapped. He could all but hear the chains of his control break.

He unbuttoned his pants, loosening them. His pants fell, leaving him bare. His dick sprang free, hard and achy.

Once naked, he closed all distance between them, leaving only a whisper that was conquered every time she drew in a breathe.

He simply ripped her dress apart and tossed it on the floor. A shocked gasp escaped her.

"That was a new dress!" She reprimanded.

At first he ignored her and treated her G-string just as ruthlessly. "Bill me." He said amorously.

They were body to body, skin to skin. His cock pressing against her stomach.

"Unchain me, Eric. Please" Her tone gentle.

He shook his head, his gaze sliding casually down her body before rising to meet hers again.

"If you want me to beg, I will beg." She conceded.

"I want you to do much more than that, lover."

With a deliberate slowness, his touch circled a breast. Then his lips closed around hardened peak, suckling. He repeated the same on the other.

Raising his head. His eyes stayed on hers as his hands moved slowly upward, fingertips sliding over thighs, hips, the sides of her breasts and her throat. She shuddered once, before his fists closed, vise like in her hair and his mouth crushed down on hers.

His body was pressed against her so that she felt every line and curve. She sensed the power through the bond. It was his mouth that drove her mind to the edge. Insatiable and possessive, it drew from hers every nuance of emotion. She felt her will dissolving.

He growled deeply in his throat, his hands tightened against her waist, one of his hands slid down her back to grip her taut ass. The touch rough, designed to show possession and power.

Fingers bruising as he lifted her onto him. In her mind or more so, her pride didn't want to accept him but their bond inclined her along with how damn well he could please her.

Her body betrayed her at the very thought, Sookie wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips forward.

"That's my girl," he breathed.

Sookie's body burned, her heart hammered like a freight train. Her hips snuggled around his lean hips, her heels digging and the pleasure of his long cock became a molten force that would not be denied.

With one swift, hard stroke, he was inside her. Her body clenched in an attempt to accommodate his thickness and size. Then she arched her back while letting out a loud moan.

Then he began to move, thrusting deep and strong and there was no calm. His movements were wild and out of control.

She screamed his name repeatedly...if she was honest she loved every second of it – of this Eric. Not so careful but yet demanding and forceful. Eric's powerful strokes, rocking her toward something that was life changing.

He increased his speed, and her passion spiked. Consumed her. Again, she yelled loud and long, his hips pumping his cock into her further. She wanted more, she needed more. She anchored her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper. Another strangled moan of his name escaped her lips.

The sound of his name from her sweet, soft lips sent him spiraling. He couldn't stop the motions, couldn't stop the momentum of his release.

They climaxed as one, the strength ripping a strangled sound from her throat as his body slammed into her. The shudders slowly eased. He was still hard inside and began to move again.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her, his expression tight and intent. Sookie knew he intended to exact her punishment properly.

Eric bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "Here, you'll need this." Sookie's mouth lathed his wrist with her tongue. Her mouth latched on over the cut and sucked greedily. He could feel the life force being drained out of him, yet the intensity was the trigger that threw him over the edge.

Impatient hands, hungry mouths, desperate words. He couldn't get enough. There couldn't be enough to fill his gnawing need.

It was madness, passion and intense heat, she could barely catch her breathe, let alone think. His thrusting become more frantic, "There'll be no one else for you. It's my cock in you and only mine." He all but growled.

Sookie fell right over the edge, screaming in ecstasy, chanting his name while he drilled into her. He fucked her hard and long until the quivering in her body eased and lust faded under the taste of his blood.

His hands moved to her wrists, gave a tug and the chains fell away. Eric remained deep inside her womb. He spun them around and suddenly her back was pressed against something cold and hard.

They continued on the metal table, then against the wall, and on the stairs. Each time was hard and furious.

Eric's tongue toyed with hers, tempting her to plunge deeper. His desire was burning – desire that was both sexual and blood need. Just as before, there was no controlling either urge.

Sookie deepened the kiss and whatever slivers of control he'd had were totally and irreparably smashed by the force of it. By the passion behind it.

His teeth sank deep into her tender flesh, tasting her sweet nectar. Savoring the undeniably exquisite taste of her, of her essence. She cried out, the sensation almost too much, teetering somewhere between pleasure and pain.

He gave one last thrust, then withdrew and finally collapsed on top of her. Sookie heaved a silent sigh of relief. Although her entire body was aching she was completely satisfied. Luckily she had Eric's blood coursing through her. The rapid pounding of her heart was a vibration that filled the silence.

After a few hours of wild and sweaty sex, they finally came up for air They stayed where they were, sprawled on scattered clothes.

It was more than just sex. More than a connection of two bodies and desire. It was sensation unlike anything. It was the moment they'd become one physically and spiritually.

She met his gaze, gratification shone in his cerulean eyes. Eric rolled to one side and gathered her in his arms. "Had enough?" His warm sexy tone held a hint of contented male arrogance.

"Your conceit never wavers."

"Confidence," Eric contradicted. He liked seeing her this way – relaxed, but ready to laugh or to slap back.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss onto her lips, pulling away he raised to get dress. "Where are you going? You can't be serious...you're not leaving me here again, are you?"

He grinned, "Easy lover, I'll be back. I want to get you home, in my bed, where you belong. You simply can't go out like that."

Luckily, Pam managed to find somewhat suitable clothing that was her size. It was a black Fangtasia T-shirt with red lettering and a black pair of semi-fitted training pants to match.

As she dressed, Eric watched her intently. When Sookie glanced at him, she was trapped by the heat of his gaze, which lit a fire deep within her soul.

"I can't believe I have to wear this."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked slightly offended. "You look absolutely delicious."

She blushed, she would never tire of hearing how much Eric desired her. He made her feel like the only woman in the world – the only woman for him.

"Well," Eric muttered, "You didn't take much persuading." Taunting her. "As strong minded as you seem to be."

She smiled at the jibe. "I think I've been called that and worse a few times in my life."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Even as she started to tidy her hair, he spun her around back into his arms. Her startled exclamation was smothered by his lips.

Long deep, smolderingly passionate. His arms encircled her. Sookie felt her bones soften, then dissolve. Her head fell back, inviting him to take more. Cradling her, Eric went on a slow exploration of her mouth. For the moment he enjoyed the total domination. If they continued, he pulled away slowly, grinning.

"If we continue this I will never get you home and my bed is where I'd rather be. Be a good girl."

He slid one hand down her arm and wrapped his fingers with hers leading her up the stairs. Eric chose to leave through the back entrance.

They walked towards his corvette, she paused tugging him to stop. "What about your other car?"

He looked down at her, his smile grew. "You can't seriously be offering." Sookie pouted. "Don't worry I'll have the dealership pick it up for repairs."

She nodded. Eric opened the car door for her to get in. By the time they made it half way to his place, Sookie was utterly exhausted - finally there was nothing left but the need to sleep. A need she finally gave way to.

Sookie slept like a rock. Eric carefully placed her in his arms and effortlessly carried her swiftly up the stairs to his master suite. Laying her down on the bed, he gently undressed her and did the same.

When she woke a couple hours later, it was to the reality of flesh pressing against flesh and the pounding of desire through her veins. Breath caressed her shoulder, accented by butterfly kisses that sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her.

She stirred, his fingers brushed from her hip to her stomach and flowed upward. "Welcome back sleepy head."

She smiled, it was a small tremulous smile. Her eyes glistened. "Hi. How long was I out."

He shrugged his shoulder, "Just a little over an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you could use the rest. Besides, I have you right where I want you." He leaned closer kissing her on the lips.

"Now that you're awake do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, what?"

"Why did you come tonight," he asked her, his voice smooth like silk.

"I was restless...tired of myself."

Confused by her reply, he lifted his head leaning on his elbow to look at her. "I don't follow."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, that would be nice." He said with a smirk.

"I missed you and we didn't"... she hesitated, slightly embarrassed at how much she craved him inside her.

His hand came up to caress her face, he studied her, brushing his thumb gently over her cheekbone, coaxing her to finish. His eyes held hers.

"We didn't you know, before you left." She said self-consciously.

He chuckled softly, "I've created a monster." He ran his hands down her body, savoring the satiny texture of her skin.

She shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Totally," he gave her a smile that was both cheeky and sexy.

"Next time I'll know better." He nudged her chin up and caressed her lips with his.

"My turn." She said.

His only reply was an arched eyebrow.

"Is it normal for me to get totally turned on when I drink your blood?"

"Very normal."

She licked her lips, biting her bottom lip.

Frisky was the word that came to mind and Eric was quite amused.

"Although you'll learn you do have the ability to control it, if you want to."

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top, claiming him in the most basic way possible. "Never," she said. The word barely out of her mouth and she was kissing him.

* * *

**Well, I have to admit it took me over two weeks to feel right about what I wrote. I would start and then delete or change the direction. Quite frankly, there were also times I had to pause for the cause...if you know what I mean (wink/wink).**

**Anyways, I'm happy to say I'm pleased with this and hope you are too. Please leave a review to lemme know. xoxo!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I'm back! Consider this chapter an arc of what's to come. I'll keep the introduction short but before I close – I'd like to thank a very special person that is not only a very devoted TB fan but an overall sweetheart. **TMack25** thank you so much for everything doll! This is for you.

In addition, since it's been so long I've included a summary.

* * *

**The story so far…..**

Thanks to Bill's attempt to kill Eric the same night of burying the vampire king alive; Sookie learned that everything she thought she knew about Bill and their relationship was a big fat lie. This of course sends our Southern vixen into a rage – which she rescinded Compton's invitation to her home as well as her heart. Unfortunate for Eric he was obliged the same offer.

Shortly after the breakup with Bill and telling Northman to fuck off, she realizes that she might have been a little haste where he's concern. After a lot of consideration she resolved, took a chance and sought Eric (at his mansion) to apologize.

Whodathunkit! Ms. Stackhouse loses her virginity the same evening to none other than the glorious Eric "_Viking King_" Northman.

Meanwhile, Bill had begun a determined almost obsessive pursuit to win Sookie back. He soon discovers that she'd given herself to Eric (his nemesis – the word doesn't come close to how much he loathes the guy). Abandoning all common sense and control, he attacked her. But his efforts were useless since Eric intervened and beat the holy hell out of him.

Being the possessive/over-protective vampire that we all know and love, Eric requested Sookie to stay with him (at least for a few days – for her safety, of course).

Floating on cloud nine seemed to never end when she was with him but eventually it did when she showed up unexpectedly at Fangtasia. Much to his surprise and aversion of seeing her surrounded by feral male vampires; Eric's control snapped.

With a few exchanged (heated) words, one thing led to another which landed Sookie chained in the basement. It wasn't his intention to bring her any harm. But let's face it he knew the only way to get across who in the relationship actually wore the pants was going to take drastic measures. Yes, it was probably extreme but no one ever (dared) accused him of being conventional. Besides, he hoped it would lead to some hot, kinky sex…which it did.

So, all was forgiven once the fire between her legs were properly extinguished.

Hope this summary was okay (not really good at them). Now on with the show.

* * *

After a considerable amount of debating and a lot of effort on Sookie's part, she finally managed to convince Eric that it was time for her to return to Bon Temps. It had been a few weeks and things were getting back to normal – normal, who was she kidding?

Dusk was settling by the time she pulled up to her driveway. And resting against the front door waiting was a single red rose with a note.

_I'd like to take you to dinner, our first official date. Just you and me, getting to know each other. _

There was no signature or name, but it didn't need one. Of course it had already occurred to her, that she knew very little of what Eric had done through the decades (heck centuries) before they'd met. She wondered how much of his life he'd be willing to share, since he was about as chatty as a brick.

So with a silly grin stretching her lips, she all but ran over to the phone so she could call her vampire.

"I'll be waiting." She flung the phone onto her bed. For the first time in a short few weeks, excitement buzzed through her veins and she couldn't help the silly grin that stretched her lips.

Yeah, Eric and her had problems. Yep, they could be bad for each other – but they could also be damn good together. When she was away from him, away from his body, his voice – it was easy to talk herself out of being with him – almost. But never when she was with him. When she was with him, her stomach dropped to her feet and she had to fight to not to say things like _golly_. It sort of scared her how much she wanted him – and how often. He was like a drug. But tonight – tonight she wasn't going to worry about that, just enjoy their time together.

He arrived promptly at 7 pm. At the sight of her walking through the door, Eric smiled an uncharacteristically smile that actually reached his eyes. It was the smile she'd grown to both love and dread. The smile that said he was thinking wicked thoughts. The smile had never made her blush until they started having sex. Sometimes all he had to do was smile and heat rushed up her skin like a teenage girl with her first crush.

She was wearing a thin red dress with straps that held it over her shoulder and left her arms bare. Her hair was slicked back in a French twist to set off polished stones that dangled from her ears.

"Couldn't decide what to wear, so I wore what I like," she said as she spun around allowing him a better view. "Is this ok?"

His eyes filled with desire, "It's better than ok." He was simply captivated by how sexy she looked.

The same thought went through her mind. He was beautiful, actually beyond beautiful. He wore a black jacket that made his broad shoulders appear even broader and black pants that showed the length of his legs. A deep blue shirt made his crystal blue eyes even more dramatic, and his hair was mussed in a sexy, straight-out-of-bed way.

Just as he held out his hand to open the car door, he drew her into an indulging kiss. "I like the way you look, which is amazing."

"That was the plan." She stroked her hand over his arm. "I like the way you look, too."

A devilish smirk crept onto his face. "Since we look so good together, I guess we'd better go be seen."

Just as she sat in the car, she asked. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He pulled out of her driveway and headed in the direction of Shreveport.

"We're not going somewhere in Bon Temps?" she asked as he drove past the sign towards the highway.

"I didn't think there was any place particularly nice here."

"Oh," she said, and he couldn't tell if she was happy about that or not.

"I think you'll like the place I picked."

She nodded but didn't comment. To be completely honest, she was quite nervous.

"We're here." Eric said.

As soon as they pulled up she immediately noticed how fancy the place was and should have known he would choose someplace classy. And why wouldn't he? She thought. Eric had more money than he knew what to do with. The combination of that and his impeccable taste were unparalleled.

It was a five star restaurant – Les Deux Poissons which was situated right on the edge of a lake. The valet attendant helped her out the car while Eric waited for her. He opened the door of restaurant. The minute she stepped inside, her nerves seemed to calm.

"Nice job, Mr. Northman," she said quietly.

The maître d' inclined his head. "Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur."

"Northman," Eric said, in a _James Bond_ fashion. Sookie pulled on her bottom lip to smother the laugh. "Eric Northman."

"Mr. Northman, bien sûr, right this way." Eric continued to hold her hand as the maître d' led them through the main dining room toward the outside tables. Once outside the man led them directly to their table and offered them a cocktail to start.

Eric looked at Sookie. "Champagne?" She asked.

"The lady wants champagne."

"Very well. I'll inform your sommelier. Enjoy your evening."

Sookie gazed around with an awed expression. "I already am." She leaned towards Eric. "Very much so."

"I'm glad you like it." Eric sent her _that_ smile – that sexy, sultry smile that turned her lady parts inside out.

"Heads turned when you walked through." She informed him.

He shrugged his shoulders as to say '_what do you expect'_. "We're a very attractive couple." He offered.

"More or less I think they were really looking at you."

"And yet every man in this place envies me."

He glanced over at the approach of the sommelier. "Just a second." After ordering a bottle. Eric said his hand over Sookie's. "Now where was I?"

"You were making me feel incredibly special."

"An easy job considering what I've got to work with."

"You're making my head turn, Eric."

"Oh, I'd like to do more than just that." He said, donning his signature smirk.

Eric paused to approve the label on the bottle presented to him. "The lady will taste."

They waited as the wine steward poured a taste into Sookie's flute. She sipped, paused, and then sent the man a smile of approval. "It's great. Thank you."

"A pleasure mademoiselle. Your waiter will be over shortly."

"So what about you?" she asked, setting her glass back on the table. "How did you get so rich? Surely not from Fangtasia."

"I inherited and invested," he stated flatly. He used to feel great satisfaction in the vastness of his wealth, but now seeing how hard she worked, he no longer took pride in it.

"Impressive."

He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment, but didn't comment. Eric took a sip of his drink. Somehow she hadn't noticed that he had a tall dark glass in front of him. She wondered how and when did that get there.

"You have the strangest expression on your face right now," he said.

"You're drinking True Blood?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh! For the love of –"he trailed off, and then added. "Of course not. I wouldn't dare have that dreg anywhere near my lips."

After she stifled her laugh, she asked. "But how?"

"My dear Sookie, I always plan ahead." He said with that infectious grin.

Throughout the meal, Sookie asked all the traditional _getting-to-know-you questions_. And surprisingly during the moments in between while they sat quietly as she happily munched was a lot more comfortable than she'd expected.

Meanwhile Eric's attention wandered across the restaurant for a brief moment. She supposed that was part of his predatory instinct. She cleared her throat to draw him back from whatever it was that distracted him.

"Did you have any siblings?'

"Yes." He replied distractedly and she couldn't tell if he wasn't going to elaborate.

She got the impression he'd been asked that question a lot. He made a face that she didn't understand. "Eric –"Sookie started. She reached across the table to touch his hand. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just want to know more about you."

He sighed, his eyes darting back to her for a moment. "I know. But I'd rather not discuss my family if you don't mind."

She paused, suddenly she felt like such an idiot. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he reached for his glass.

She took a sip from hers too. She set her drink aside and straightened her posture. Tonight was a special night. She was in an amazingly romantic restaurant with a gorgeous man and she wasn't going to let this moment ruin it.

"Okay, enough talk about heavy stuff. Let's think of a new topic."

Eric set his glass aside. "What's the topic?"

"Did you meet anyone famous?"

He frowned.

"This is very important stuff," she assured him.

He considered the question; honestly no one has ever asked him that before. "Yes, plenty but none worthy to repeat."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "And you?"

"No. I've never really been anywhere outside of Louisiana…..except…..except the one time I went to Dallas."

Despite the pain of thinking about his family, Sookie managed to change the atmosphere with her cheerful chatter. She kept her silly questions coming and he easily found himself responding, feeling lighter and more carefree than he could remember.

He also managed to discover through her absurd inquiries that she wanted to travel, her favorite color is blue and although she didn't have the money she loved designer shoes.

Despite her funny comments and wacky insights amused him, just being with her created sense of contentment. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way. His existence had always been about constant questing, the struggle to feel satisfied.

He liked to watch how her eyes sparked when she laughed. Through her eyes, he saw things for the first time. And maybe not for the first time since he crossed over but for the first time ever.

Sookie finished her salmon with a pleased sigh. "That was delicious."

Eric smiled, amused at her satisfied expression.

"Will you please excuse me? I need to go to the ladies room."

"I'll ask the waiter for a dessert menu while you're gone." He said.

She nodded, and surprisingly, he got up displaying his gentlemanly manners as she excused herself from the table.

"My, oh my...would you look at this. If it isn't Mr. tall, dashing and tasty." One of the two women announced as they approached Eric. The leggy brunette to be exact. "Six foot-four and a two-hundred twenty-five gorgeous pounds of sex on a stick."

"Hello ladies."

"Please say it isn't so…Eric 'the incredibly enticing' vampire, all alone." The blonde said.

When Sookie returned from the restroom she glanced over and saw the extremely attractive women talking to Eric. It appeared that the trio was immersed in their conversation when she was trying to decide if she should join him. But something that felt too much like jealousy welled inside.

It wasn't really a surprise that he garnered a lot of female attention. Obviously, she thought bitterly as the women laughed at something he said. Leave it to her to be thoroughly attracted to an elegant vampire who has over a thousand years of experience at fulfilling women's desires. Good grief, she thought.

Eric's eyes were searching the room until he spotted her. Something flickered in his eyes when he located her. He smiled, but then turned back to the other women.

Disappointment filled Sookie. What had she expected him to do? Blow her a kiss? Yell across the room that she was his girlfriend? Suddenly she felt a bit silly. Truth is – it wasn't like him to do neither one. Get it together, she chastised herself. "_Never let them see you sweat," _she muttered.

As she walked over she bumped into the blonde pushing her out of the way as she sat down expecting the two women to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again." The brunette said her voice sultry had a hint of an accent.

"Likewise." Although he was polite, Sookie noticed that no interest showed in his eyes.

The brunette cast a quick look at Sookie, her eyes dropping a fraction to size her up. Then she turned back to Eric. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a business card.

"If you ever want to get together."

Sookie moved closer to Eric and linked her arm with his, silently letting her know that Eric was hers.

The woman ignored the hint. Not that Sookie considered her actions a hint but rather more of a warning sign.

"Take it," the bold woman said, waving the card at Eric again.

Sookie had never been possessive of a man, how could she? She'd never been in a relationship with the exception of Bill. Quite frankly, that didn't count. She was damned if she was going to let this woman openly proposition him as if she didn't exist.

She reached forward and snatched the car out of the woman's hand and ripped it in two.

"Hey," the brunette said, glaring at Sookie.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said. "I guess you didn't understand, but Eric is mine."

Instead of looking contrite or even irritated, the woman actually looked unconvinced, until Eric said to her.

"She's quite right, I am completely hers."

The woman paled. She quickly spun and walked away.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked.

"Maybe…it depends." She retorted.

His eyebrows gestured in question, waiting for her response.

"Are you sure you don't want to go be with your little herd? I'm sure they'll satisfy your needs."

"They probably would come close," he said a devilish glint in his eyes. "But you are the only one that keeps the little man interested."

She snorted. "There's nothing little about your man."

"Are you really jealous?" He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe a little." Why wouldn't she be? Good grief, she was actually jealous of a couple of woman merely talking to him….what next? "You're not smirking are you?"

"No," he smothered a chuckle. "I'm sorry if I gave you any doubt."

"Oh, like you didn't notice how she (referring to the brunette) was throwing herself at you."

"Yes. But she's _not_ you," he simply replied.

He glanced at Sookie again and smiled slightly to himself. She'd definitely been irritated by the aggressive woman.

Next time, he thought, making a mental note he'd make sure to rent the entire place just for the two of them.

"So, I'm yours am I?" He asked, breaking the silence, his voice teasing. Although he quite liked the idea of Sookie being possessive.

Once more she felt foolish and wondered about her actions – what had that really been about? She gazed at a lit cobblestone path that led down to the lake.

He signaled for the check. And once it was addressed, he rose, held out a hand for hers.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes, that would be great."

A few minutes later they were on the winding path, strolling toward the water when Sookie caught a glimpse of the gazebo on the edge of the lake, nearly hidden amongst the trees. She caught his hand and pulled him towards it. Releasing his hand she walked inside to look out at the water. He followed.

As the wind blew her hair, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "This feels great." She said.

"Happy?" He asked as he walked up behind her, grabbing her by the waist.

"This is heaven."

"No," he murmured, lowering his head to take in her aroma. "This is."

Sookie turned to face him; a broad smile curled her lips. He nudged her chin up and captured her lips with his.

Her hands moved all over the hard muscles of his back, shoulders and down his arms. All through dinner she'd ached for his touch. A pleased moan trembled in her throat. Eric tightened his hold on her, pressing her fully against him. Their chests and hips fully aligned with only the thin barrier of clothing between them.

He needed to feel her bare skin all around him. Rubbing against him, she seemed to feel the same way. He could feel her swollen nipples begging for his touch.

Eric knew he should stop and direct her to his car, take her home and make love to her there. But he couldn't let her go even for that long. He wanted to satisfy her now. He wanted to feel her convulsing release in the air around him.

Eric balanced her against him so she was draped back in one of his arms, while his other hand moved to her breast. He stroked the rounded flesh, swirling around her nipple again and again until she wiggled, silently begging him for more.

He responded, sliding his hand downward. Eric pushed the material of her dress upward until the red lace of her panties was exposed. He looked at her as much as their angle would allow, reveling at her beauty. Sookie's breasts rose up and down with her deep breaths.

He touched her aching kitten through the material. She gasped loudly, bucking against his hand. Then he stroked her with more pressure and another whimper escaped her, the sound low and husky.

Eric's lips pressed hers, in an attempt to silence her little noises, not because he didn't love them. He did. But he could sense others nearby, not close enough to see but definitely close enough to hear. She responded to his kiss wildly, stroking him with her lips, writhing frantically against his hand.

He nudged the crotch of her panties aside finding her sweet soft clit hidden in the silky, moist folds. Lifting against his fingers, her body demanded that he touch her harder. He obeyed, swirling his thumb firmly against the tiny nub while he sank his finger inside her, savoring the wet, suctioning heat.

With his thumb he made a few more final swirls around her aroused nub while his fingers continued to move in and out. Eric could feel her walls convulse around his fingers, squeezing them as her intense release scented the air – warm honey and cinnamon. Although his throbbing bulge strained against his zipper, begging for release, he forced himself to ignore his need. He wanted her satisfaction far more than his own.

She raised her head, beaming. "That…..that was.….amazing."

Eric smiled down at her, his eyes filled with need, making his desire almost unbearable. He had to get her to a bed. He didn't care which house they ended up at, he just had to be inside her.

"Oh!" A female's voice gasped behind them. Eric immediately dropped his hand and smoothed her dress. Filled with the passion to touch and taste her all at once, he hadn't sensed the two women standing at the entrance of the gazebo with their open mouths and bulging eyes.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone was here." Neither woman moved. They continued to stare. The shorter one rose up slightly trying to get a glimpse of Sookie.

Eric shifted, using his shoulders to shield her more.

"Good night, then," Eric finally said not caring if he sounded crude.

As soon as the busy-bodies left. One of the women said, "Can you believe that floozy? And in a public place no less."

The other women, "Did you see the way she was dressed? It was clear what he was hoping to get and he didn't have to wait long after dinner too."

Both women walked away still criticizing.

Eric felt Sookie stiffen against him. Rage rose. His first impulse was to follow those meddling vile women and confront them (more like scare the living shit out of them). But that would only serve to humiliate her even more.

Embarrassed and ashamed, "I'd like to go." Sookie said flatly.

"Sookie." Eric pleaded.

"Please," she said her even tone breaking. "I want to go home."

"We don't have to. They're gone."

"If you won't drive me then I'll walk." She argued.

"As you wish." He agreed reluctantly. Eric led her to valet to claim his car.

All she could think about was her humiliation and disgust. Both with those women and with herself.

Once in the car, she closed her eyes. Purely disgusted with her behavior. She allowed Eric to finger fuck her in public – she cringed. And she'd love it. Not even thinking about her surroundings or how she might appear to anyone that could see them.

"They didn't see anything."

She nodded, too ashamed to talk. They'd clearly seen enough. And they'd definitely said enough.

Eric hadn't said a word about the incident the entire time in the car. He knew the shame she felt were too vivid at the moment.

As they made their way back to her house, irritation continued to eat at Eric although he wouldn't show that to Sookie. He knew she'd think it was annoyance with her, which wasn't the case at all. Even though he was upset that she was withdrawn, he knew it was because she had a lot of pride and those hateful women's words stung.

He shut off the engine and got out to open her door. "Thank you for dinner," she said not looking him in the eyes.

"No. Thank you."

She nodded, still not looking at him. She moved to towards her steps. "Good night."

He caught her hand, stopping her. She looked up at him, pain and uncertainty still vivid in her eyes. "We're not saying good night yet. Not like this." He said.

She hesitated, then nodded. She continued for the door but this time she was still holding his hand. Once inside she released his hand and walked into the kitchen. "I need a glass of water."

Eric sat down at the table eyeing her carefully as she drank the water. "Sookie, come here."

She glanced at him over her shoulder and then walked slowly over to him.

He caught her around the waist, tugging her to him. He kissed her lips, coaxing her into responding. She did. Her arms coiled around his neck, hugging him tightly in return. For a few moments they tasted each other, then he gently broke the kiss.

"Now tell me, are you embarrassed? Or are you ashamed of what we did?"

She stiffened, but he didn't release her. Instead he stroked his hands down her back, trying to soothe her.

Finally she relaxed a little and admitted, "Both."

The response didn't surprise him. "Why?"

She nibbled on the inside of her lower lip, not certain she could trust him to say.

"Sookie, you can tell me."

"Why do you want to be with me? She asked him. "What could you possibly see in me? I can't believe I embarrassed us like that."

Amazed at how she was willing to take all the blame, Eric shook his head. "Well, first of all, I'd like to think you were acting amorous because of me. And I certainly wasn't embarrassed. I was rather enjoying myself. A lot."

She smiled slightly at that.

"Also, I believe I'm the one who should take the whole blame anyway." He admitted. "So, to answer your question there is no why I want to be with you. I just do."

Truthfully she was different and he wanted to be with her for that exact reason. And she made him forget, she made him feel whole.

Relief and delight rippled through her at his emphatically stated answer. There was no doubt there. No embarrassment or shame or pity in his eyes. Just warmth and passion.

She stared down at him. God, he was gorgeous. She thought. Sometimes she was mystified that out of all the men or in this case vampires in the world (with the exception of Bill – which she later found out was all lies), why'd he want her? At least she knew Eric wanted her for her and that sent shivers to her spine. She felt lucky and knew it too.

"Although," he added. "I do believe Miss Stackhouse….I may give you a bad reputation if we're not careful."

As soon as their lips met they both seemed to burst into flames. They consumed each other, tongues plunging, nipping, neither able to get enough of the other.

Suddenly he was on his feet, Sookie still wrapped around him.

"Where…where are you taking me?" She managed. Still far too amazed and aroused to think straight.

"You have your choice, my darling. The couch or the bedroom."

"Which one's closer?"

"I like the way you think," he said with that dark, vaguely evil chuckle.

Then all the air rushed out of her lungs as he tossed her onto the couch. Then he followed. They were fused together in a kiss that was unrelenting.

Rising onto her elbows, she kissed him again. She let her tongue slide across the sharp tips of his fangs, purposefully cutting herself just a little. Blood mingled in their mouths. _That_ really got him moving again.

When they broke the kiss she let her head fall back, lost in a moment of the feeling of where his hands moved, a trail of fire followed, leaving tingling flesh in its wake. Her body simply went up in flames at his touch, sending warm juices to her nether regions as if trying to douse the fire, but that simply made it worse.

Sookie was pressing against him, trying to get as close as she could. Every inch of her body ached to feel his against it, but their clothes were in the way. Fortunately, Eric appeared to feel the same way and he began to tug at her dress. She murmured encouragement against his mouth and trembled in his arms as he pushed her dress upward. His fingers spread over the flesh of her stomach, then curved over her breasts. It wasn't enough and she briefly broke their kiss to help him remove his clothes altogether.

She pulled on his jacket, trying to get rid of the garment so she could get closer to his skin, only to come across the cotton of his shirt underneath.

She groaned in frustration against his mouth. In return, she felt him smile.

"You…..need…..some…..help?" He asked between kisses down her neck. His body had gone preternaturally still, as though he'd held his breath in anticipation and simply forgotten to start again. She started to ask him what was wrong when she saw them in the moonlight. His fangs descended.

"Yes," she murmured. "Lose the shirt and jacket."

He lifted his head and grinned at her. Then he shrugged out of the jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Then his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. Eric got impatient with the task and ripped it in two.

The moment it was off and flying into the corner of the room. Sookie covered his mouth with hers again as he began to work on her lace panties. Much to her relief, they were gone in seconds. She shuddered and moaned as his palms closed over her aching, erect nipples – making her pussy clench with desire.

She murmured into his mouth, then knotted her hands in his hair, her kisses becoming desperate as he fondled and kneaded her breasts. Within moments, she was breathless and panting, desire shooting through her like lightning.

Growing unbearably excited, she let go of his hair and dropped her hands between them to begin working on the button of his pants. She wanted his naked flesh against her own, she wanted to feel all of him.

The thick hardness of his length pressed against her soft curls. She was almost frantic to have all of that delicious length inside her.

"Eric, you're killing me!" She squirmed in his arms.

"That isn't my intent, my beloved."

"Yes it is," she said almost petulantly.

"Your wish is my _only_ command." He said and slid right into her, filling her to the hilt. "Ah, Sookie, you're so wet." His breath tickled her ear, already driving her to the brink of orgasm.

Yes! Dirty talk was her sexual drug of choice – that's of course after _hers_ truly….hearing Eric's deep sultry voice while his large cock filled her was like a 'Spanish Fly' to her libido. He knew just how to play her body, work the tension; ultimately seduce her with his words, tone and inflection.

"Mmm, I smell your cream. It's driving me crazy." His voice deepened.

She caught him by the shoulders and held on for dear life as his cock drilled into her balls deep. His hand slid up her inner thigh and she automatically spread her legs wider. Sensual shivers ignited in her pelvis, intensified, raced along sensory pathways as he rode her. He felt it – her pussy fluttering against him seconds before her body tenses taking her to the peak of pleasure again. This time, he came with her, and they both cried out as one. Then they collapsed against the back of the couch.

"Dear God," she breathed after a moment.

"Mmm," he moaned.

Every muscle in her body was trembling and she couldn't seem to find the energy to say anything else as agreement.

Eric started to straighten and she was still wrapped around him like a vice – went with him. It made him chuckle softly into her hair and he kissed her forehead before lifting and shifting them both so they lay lengthwise on the couch with her half beside and half on top of him. He then reached out to grab the throw off the back of the couch and pulled it over them.

Sookie cuddled against him, her head nestling on his shoulder. "Thanks again."

"For what?"

"For a great evening."

His mouth hovering over his. "How grateful are you?" He whispered.

A smile curving her lips, "Round two?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN SHEREVPORT**….

Awareness flitted across the outer reaches of his vampire senses, a darkness that was all power, all hate.

"Bill. What…..what are you doing here? Kenneth asked, his eyes narrowing. "I was expecting Eric. I've been calling him all night."

"I know. That's why I'm here." His tone held a slightly bitter edge.

"Did he send you instead?" A concerned frown creased his brows.

"Not exactly," he said.

Kenneth searched his eyes to determine what he was up to. "Then how can I help you?'

"I need you to die." He answered, his fangs descending instantly.

"Excuse me?" He yelled incredulously.

"You heard me." Bill replied calmly.

Kenneth instinctively crouched into a fighting stance. "I warn you if you open the lid, you won't be able to handle what comes out."

"Threats from someone like you don't worry me."

In a flash, Kenneth's fangs were showing prominent. "Eric will find out and hunt you down like the coward you are."

"I'm counting on it." His smile turned eerily wicked.

Kenneth shot him a furious glare, challenging him.

Instantaneously crashing into one another, the two toppled to the ground. Although Bill was aiming for his jugular, his sharp teeth pierced his neck. Kenneth started to sit up, but Bill quickly stood, planting his foot in the middle of his chest, and kept him flat on his back.

In response, Kenneth grabbed his ankle and twisted his foot all the way around – a hundred eighty degrees. Bill hissed in pain and fell backward, losing his balance as his pulverized ankle collapsed under his weight. Kenneth flipped to his feet.

Momentarily feeling triumphant he stood over Bill, "You can't best me. No one has been able to harm me for over five hundred years."

As soon as the last word passed his lips he began to gag profusely. He had been so caught up in exacting a punishment that he didn't see it. All of a sudden he felt a terrible burning sensation around his already bloody neck – a paralyzing hold. As his eyes shifted downward Kenneth eyed the four-inch thick silver chain with spikes. It was clearly designed to render a vampire immobile as well as cause severe pain.

Bill gave it a slight yank, bringing him to his knees. As he staggered to his feet, he reached in his pocket and pulled out an eight and a half inch blade that he gouged forcefully into his throat.

Kenneth moaned loudly in pain as he watched the large puncture wound drain him of his very essence.

"You won't get away with this. Eric, - "he trailed off, finding it very difficult to maintain what little strength he had.

"Eric, ha! The _Authority_ will figure out he's to blame. And with him out of the way; it's like killing two birds with one lethal stone. I will finally have everything I've wanted."

Kenneth's already pale complexion began to ashen. Bill watched and waited with certain delight as he slowly decomposed into a heap of dust.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, I'm not really that comfortable with writing fight scenes but I hoped you could follow along. Thanks for reading!


End file.
